Leyendo Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo
by perses19
Summary: en un solsticio una nota de las moiras ara que la ya típica reunión se vuelva muy interesante pues una serie de libros llegan acompañados de personas bastante interesantes es una historia de lectura de los libros es mi primera historia y ese tipo de lecturas me encantan
1. LLEGAN LOS LIBROS

El sol estaba imponente, los pájaros estaban cantando y todo parecía estar en completa armonía. Hoy era día de solsticio por lo que los dioses se encontraban en una acalorada discusión que podría cambiar el mundo….

-los accidente aéreos son claramente mejor que lo de agua

-los accidentes apestan todos saben que los acuáticos son los mejores

-Apolo deja de coquetear con mis cazadoras o te juro que te voy a poner una flecha en donde ni tú podrías iluminar

-tranquila hermanita no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos…

-Hades deberías comer más cereal estas demasiado pálido

- por todos los cielos ya deja de fastidiarme mujer no comeré cereal nunca

De repente una nota se posó en medio de todos los dioses y estos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Apolo revisa la nota puede ser cualquier cosa mando Zeus.

Apolo se movió a recoger la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos dioses del olimpo:_

_Nos hemos dado cuenta como han controlado el mundo y su forma de gobernar traerá muerte y guerra en un futuro cercano por lo que decidimos darles una serie de libros para leer y arreglar un poco las cosas.  
>Los libros se tratan de un joven muy importante en su futuro por lo que no pueden herir ni matar a ninguna de las personas que vamos a traer desde el futuro para que puedan entender mejor los libros.<em>

_-LAS MOIRAS_

En ese instante una luz brillante cubrió la parte centrar de la sala del trono y cuando se disipo quedaron cuatro adolescentes muy confundidos, la primera en recuperar el control fue una joven de 16 años con los ojos grises bastante calculadores y un cabello rubio rizado.

-Porque nos han convocado mis señores. Dijo está mientras se inclinaba ante los dioses.

-Nosotros no los hemos convocado dijo Zeus

Hades se puso nervioso pues uno de los adolescentes se parecía mucho a su hijo Nico que estaba encerrado junto a su hermana en el casino Lotus luego pensó.  
>Quizás ya valla siendo hora de que los saque de ese lugar a ver si mando a Alecto a que los saque… si eso voy a hacer.<p>

Entonces Atenea tomo la iniciativa y dijo –Bueno entonces semidioses digan sus nombres y su progenitor divino.

La misma chica rubia se adelantó y dijo -Soy Annabeth Chase hija de atenea y heroína del olimpo.

Atenea se sorprendió de ver a su hija Annabeth pero sonrió al ver en la bella y fuerte que se había convertido, luego se preguntó cómo había obtenido el título de Heroína del olimpo pues dicho título solo se le concede a los héroes más destacados y se preocupó de los peligros que tuvo que pasar para poder obtener ese reconocimiento.

Luego una chica con ropa de caza plateada y una tiara que artemisa reconoció como la de la teniente se paró en el centro y dijo –yo soy Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y teniente de las cazadoras de artemisa.

A artemisa se le revolvió el estómago y una angustia se apodero de la diosa,

-Que paso con zoe dijo la diosa de la caza

-lo siento mi señora pero eso está en los libros cuando llegue el momento lo sabrá

Luego el chico que aparentaba la menor edad de todos con un aire sombrío y vistiendo una chamarra de aviador dio un paso al frente y dijo – mi nombre es Nico Di Ángelo hijo de Hades y rey fantasma

Las sospechas de hades se confirmaron pero se preocupó por que no estaba con su hermana pues contrario a la creencia popular hades se preocupaba mucho por sus hijos

Por ultimo un chico de 16 años con unos ojos verdes y un pelo negro azabache dio un paso al frente y dijo –yo soy Percy Jackson y soy hijo de…..

Una explosivo pequeña junto con una nota se puso delante de los presentes y callo justo enfrente de Poseidón el cual leyó para sí mimo primero y con un gran suspiro, pues había reconocido a su hijo que debería de tener alrededor de unos 2 años de nacido entre los semidioses y no quería que Zeus explotara y arremetiera contra él.

Leyó en voz alta:

_Lo sentimos pero la identidad del padre de Percy Jackson deberá ser revelada hasta que aparezca en el libro…._

_-LAS MOIRAS _

Bueno ya han oído a las moiras hasta que se revele en el libro la identidad del padre del joven se dará a conocer dijo Zeus

Afrodita miraba al joven llamado Percy con gran interés pues eran muy bien parecidos y pensó –tal vez me divertía un poco con su vida amorosa si, el me dará un gran placer con su vida amorosa. Y continuo mirándose al espejo y pensando todo lo que aria para su deleite.

Atenea para sorpresa de todo (nótese el sarcasmo) dijo con una voz excitada como la que ponía cada vez que iba a comenzar un libro

-pues que estamos esperando entre más rápido terminemos el libro mejor

-el primer libro se llama PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRON DEL RAYO

-Bien parece que el libro trata sobre mi dijo Percy un poco extrañado de porque alguien aria un libro de el

-Qué bien y de seguro estará en tu punto de vista. Dijo Thalía

Percy palideció pues había bastantes pensamiento vergonzosos y cosas que no quería leer frente a los dioses especialmente atenea pues no creo que reaccionara bien cuando se entere que está saliendo con su hija favorita ohh ya puedo escuchar los insultos y las amenazas de muerte de la diosa de la sabiduría

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Nico sonrió como el gato loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y dijo –ooo santo olimpo no puedo esperar a saber todo ese material de chantaje y Thalía se le unió en la sonrisa que sinceramente saco un escalofrío al oji-verde

Bueno dijo Annabeth para salvar a su novio de las miradas claramente siniestra de sus primos tomo el libro y dijo – vamos a comenzar la lectura ya que tengo el libro voy a ser la primera si me lo permiten.

Su madre le sonrió y dijo – claro hija comienza tú.

Abrió el libro y leyó "**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi maestra de inducción al algebra"**

Todos los dioses comenzaron a reír y Percy pensó –y eso es solo en inicio de mi tormento...


	2. LAS MAESTRAS QUE EXPLOTAN

**ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR LOS QUE SE HAN TOMANDO EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA LE AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN Y MIENTRAS HAYA GENTE COMO USTEDES QUE SE TOMA EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE NO LA ABANDONARE. **

**ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LA ****TARDANZA ES QUE TENGO MUCHA TAREA EN LA PREPARATORIA Y ME ESTÁN COMIENDO VIVO, SOLO QUERÍA COMENTARLES QUE ESA SERA LA FRECUENCIA CON LA QUE PUBLICARE CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA D DÍAS, TENGO OTRA HISTORIA " LOS GENERALES DEL CAOS" QUISIERA QUE LE HACHARAN UN OJO Y ME DIERAN SU OPINIÓN.**

**ESPERO QUE COMENTEN TODO COMENTARIO SE LOS CONTESTARE Y SUS IDEAS SERAN BIEN RESABIDAS. SI TIENEN ALGUN DESCONTENTO CON LA HISTORIA O ALGO LES PÁRESE MAL SOLO TIENEN QUE DECIRME Y CON GUSTO SOLUCIONARE SU PROBLEMA EN LA HISTORIA PERO CON RESPETO POR FAVOR :) **

**SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p>Abrió el libro y leyó. <strong>"Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi maestra de inducción al algebra" <strong>

Todos comenzaron a reír y Percy se sonrojo -oh mis dioses y esos es solo el titulo sesos de alga.-Dijo Thalía

**Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo**- leyó Annabeth.

-Quien quiere. -Dijo Nico con un poco de amargura que no pudo pasar desapercibida por Hades, que se preocupó, pues sabía que la vida de un semidiós es dura, pero esperaba que la de su hijo e hija no fuera tan trágica. Se tenían el uno al otro eso espero.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es:**

-Oh santo Zeus no, todos sus consejos te llevan a la muerte. -Dijo Thalía con una cara horrorizada.

Todos los dioses tenían una cara de sorpresa pues parecían muy unidos pero se peleaban como perros y gatos.

-Oh vamos Thals tu sabes que no es tan malo.- Dijo Annabeth mientras le sonreía a Percy cosa que no se les escapo tanto a una cierta diosa del amor como a la madre de la chica. La cual pensaba que Percy parecía un buen chico algo obtuso pero era el tipo de hombre que quería para su hija. Si supiera…

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal**

Con una cara de sorpresa Nico dijo – bueno que no era tan mal consejo.

Todos los dioses sobre todo los más inmaduros comenzaron a reír.

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Asusta, la mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

-oh si todo el paquete competo no. -Dijo Percy con sarcasmo.

Los dioses no pudieron contener la risa pero la disimularon bueno casi todos Apolo y Hermes eran horribles para dicha tarea.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque crees que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

-Yo también. -Dijeron a coro los cuatro semidioses.

Lo que causo que todos los dioses que tenían hijos se sintieran mal, no creían que la vida como semidiós fueran tan mala que llegaran al extremo de no querer haber nacido con un parentesco con ellos.

Pensaron entonces que las moiras tenían razón y ellos habían sido unos malos gobernantes, pero no más, aprenderían a ser mejores dioses pero sobre todo mejores padres.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas- si sientes que algo se mueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros.**

Si únete a nosotros únete a nosotros.-Canturreaba Apolo y Hermes para después estallar en risas

-Hombres tan estúpidos no creo que exista alguno bien en todo el universo.- Dijo artemisa. Thalía solo sonrió pues sabía que después de lo sucedido con zoe la diosa de la caza considera a su primo como un hombre decente…

Ah! la sorpresa que se llevara cuando se entere.

**y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presienta, y entonces irán por ti.**

**No digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No, nunca me lo advertiste. -Dijo Nico

-oh claro porque eran mejor que parara de defenderte de la maticora y te digiera "! Mira Nico esa de ahí es una maticora y nos quiere asesinar pero no te preocupes ya estas advertido!" dijo Percy goteando sarcasmo a cada palabra.

Todos los dioses no pudieron contener más la risa y algunos _cos cos Hermes cos cos _ ya pensaban que "Percy Jackson hijo de Hermes" sonaba genial.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson  
>Tengo 12 años y hasta hace unos meses estudia interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de New York.<strong>

**¡¿Soy un niño problemático?!**

-Pero claro sesos de alga-

-definitivamente fishboy-

**Si podríamos decirlo así.**

- mira hasta el mismo lo admite. Dijo Annabeth mientras que Percy solo sonrojaba con locura para gracia de todos los dioses.

-hahahah yo pensaría que es hijo de Deméter por lo rojo de su cara, parece una fresa. -Dijo Hermes

Dicho comentario hizo que todos los dioses no pudieran dejar de reír y cuando estaban por lo menos dejar de jadear.

Deméter dijo- pues yo si creería que pueda ser mi hijo se ve que si come bien su cereal.

Afrodita hablando por primera vez dijo – pues claro porque esta como quiere.

Comentario que para sorpresa de artemisa fue recibido por un sonrojo y esconder la cara en el cabello de la hija de atenea.

Le paso por la mente que este macho podría ser diferente pero lo desecho rápidamente ninguno es diferente.

**Podría empezar en cualquier parte de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a manhattan: 28 críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús amarillo, en dirección a el museo metropolitano e ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-que emocionante no creo que haya nada mejor en el mundo- dijo Atenea mientras su hija asentía.

-En eso tienes mucha razón madre, verdad Percy- dijo Annabeth.

El pelinegro se puso muy nervioso sabía muy claro que mentir no era uno de sus fuertes y tener a Annabeth enojada era muy malo, entonces con una cara de felicidad fingida dijo:

-pues claro listilla-

-Mentirosooo!- dijo el dios de la verdad, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Percy y que Annabeth frunciera el ceño y lo golpeara en el brazo.

Percy al ver la cara de su novia le puso la cara de foca con los ojos más tiernos que pudo lograr y con una voz algo melosa dijo.- vamos anni tu sabes que no era mi intención-

Annabeth intento no ablandarse ante la mira que le daba pero era francamente imposible así que le lanzo los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

-Dioses tienes suerte de ser tan adorables.- dijo la rubia.

-por todos los dioses son adorables.- comentario que fue acompañado de fuerte chillido que pudo haber sido escuchado por todo el mundo.

Dejare que adivines quien fue la que emitió el chillido ;)

**Ya lo sé: suena como una tortura. La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro maestro de nuestro profesor de latín, diaria la excursión, hace que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barca desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

-Ese estoy seguro es Quirón.-dijo Dionicio distraídamente para que no sospecharan que estaba poniendo atención a la lectura….. Después de todo tenía que mantener una reputación.

-No podemos negar ni confirmar nada.- Dijo Nico con un aire misterioso. Como si fuera dífila de conseguir para él.

**Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-Queeee! Como te atreves a dormirte en clase.- dijo obviamente enojada Atenea

Para Percy era como recordar a su suegra del futuro a como la extrañaba…

Después se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando Annabeth y se acercó a su oído y le susurro. –Ya no me duermo en clase ahora pienso en ti.-  
>A Annabeth se le ajito el corazón pues ella hacia lo mismo<p>

El aire romántico fue destruido por Thalía, Nico, Apolo y Hermes que hicieron sonidos de arcadas, artemisa miraba con orgullo a su teniente pensando que era una digna sucesora de zoe, si solo supiera que fue lo que le paso.

Todos los dioses no pudieron dejar de reír ya se estaban empezado a encariñar con los futuristas.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien.**

**Esperaba por una vez no meterme en problemas.  
>Anda que no estaba equivocado.<strong>

A Poseidón se le helo la sangre y se preocupó por el bien de su hijo, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por atenea pero lo desestimo no podía creer que su hija hubiera hecho la estupidez de enamorarse de una cría del cerebro de pescado.

**Veras, en la excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batallas de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la independencia americana.**

-Dioses cómo es posible.-dijo Apolo mientras los demás dioses se descomponían de risa -estoy seguro que serias un exente hijo. Comento mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Lo siento señor Apolo pero no soy su hijo.- dijo Percy

-Llámame solo Apolovamos a estar buen tiempo aquí.-dijo el dios de la música

Percy sonrió puede que apolo sea uno de los dioses más inmaduros y mujeriegos pero nadie podía negar que era de los más agradables en el concilio olímpico.

**Yo no estaba apuntando al camino escolar, pero por supuesto me expulsaron de todos modos.**

**Y antes de ello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Merine world, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase tomo un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… bueno te haces una idea ¿verdad? **

Todos los presentes no pudieron dejar de reír. Annabeth no puedo dejar de reír, pasaron más de 10 minutos hasta que pudo conseguir la compostura.

-Cabeza de algas me tienes que contar todo.- dijo Thalía

-OH no te preocupes lo vamos a obligar a decirnos.-dijo Nico con una sonrisa sádica a la cual se agregaron Apolo, Hermes, Thalía y para sorpresa de todos Atenea.

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro, a la que esta contesto.-qué? Es el novio de mi hija tengo que saber, a lo mejor disfrutamos sacándole la información.-dijo con una sonrisa que solo prometía dolor.

-MAMA! No le agás nada.- dijo Annabeth algo preocupada por su novio y más cuando pensó en lo que le aria si se entera que es hijo de Poseidón.

Percy solo pudo tragar duro para diversión de todos.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporte a Nancy Bobota, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que…**

-hey ya déjenme de ver así, ella no es mi hija.- dijo Hermes al ver las miradas de todos.

-está bien está bien-Dijo Afrodita. Pero murmuro por lo bajo –mentiroso- cosa que solo pudo oír Deméter y se comenzó a reír.

**Le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al pelo.**

No me importa que sea su hija señor Hermes la voy a golpear por ofender a mi amigo.- dijo Thalía muy enojada.

-OHH por el Hades que no es mi hija.-dijo Hermes

-YA DEJEN DE USAR MI NOMBRE COMO INSULTO.- dijo un Hades muy molesto.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla insipiente en la barbilla. Además estaba licitado. Tenía un justificante que lo exentaba de la clase de educación física durante el resto de su vida.**

**-**vaya sesos de alga y esa es la descripción de tu mejor amigo, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere.-dijo Annabeth mientras reía.

-No te rías tanto anni, solo espera a la brillante descripción de ti del cabeza de algas.- dijo Thalía que disfrutaba de la cara que ponía su mejor amiga.

Percy solo pudo tragar pues no recordaba exactamente como la había descrito y manejar a una Annabeth enojada o pelear con el minotauro, el tipo con los cuernos estoy seguro que sería más seguro.

**Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le dolieron; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocan enchiladas en la cafetería.**

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podría hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. **

**El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o si quiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

**-**entonces que aburrido- dijo Apolo mientras Hermes asentía.

Algunos dioses tenían sonrisas en sus rostros por las payasadas de los dos y otros no tanto cos cos artemisa cos cos que solo murmuraba.-bola de idiotas.

**-voy a matarla-murmure.**

**-**por fin algo de acción es esto Jackson.- dijo un Ares muy aburrido

-vamos Percy si no la matas tu voy a buscarla para matarla.-dijo Thalía echando chispas.

**Grover intento cálmame.- no pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.- esquivo otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy. **

-pero que burla porque no la mato, bueno unos golpecitos algo me estoy impacientando.- dijo Ares.

-Cálmate Ares porque si no te calmas te voy a dar la violencia que quieres.- dijo una Hera Mama-todo-poderosa.

Ares solo trago duro y dijo.- si mami.-con una cara de pánico.

Todos los semidioses tenían cara de asombro pues el gran dios de la guerra era fácilmente domado por su madre.

-**hasta aquí hemos llegado- empecé a ponerme de pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.- Ya estás en periodo de prueba- me recordó.-**

**-Sabes a quien van a culpar si algo pasa- Echando la vista atrás. **

**Ojala hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.**

-Vamos Jackson.- vitoreo Ares junto con Apolo, Hermes, Nico, Thalía

-Ares!.- dijo Hera muy molesta mientras se levantaba.

-Ya ya ya sin la chancla, No la chancla no.- dijo un aterrado ares.

Todos los demás tenían cara de pena al ver la madriza piadosa que le estaban acomodando al temible dios de la guerra.

**La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lio en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

A Poseidón se le helo la sangre, y se puso pálido, cosa que no dejo de notar Atenea y hades, este último pensaba que el dios de los mares se estaba encariñando con el muchacho.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo. Él iba adelante, con su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper viejas. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiera sobrevivido o tres mil años.**

-mucho más héroe.-dijo atenea que ya iba a comenzar otra clasecita como la que acostumbra.

-Oh no sálvenos otras vez cabeza de búho va a comenzar.-dijo Poseidón frotándose los ojos muy cómicamente.

-y que no me agás hablar de tu estupidez otra vez barba de percebe.-dijo Atenea iniciando el tan típico argumento de siempre.

Por lo que Annabeth inician rápidamente la lectura.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad.**

**Nos habló de sus relieves de sus costados yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

Atenea miro con aprobación a Percy y ya pensaba que era una buena opción para su hija.

Annabeth al ver la mirada de su madre pensó que si su madre mira a Percy sin el yo-te-odio-por-nacer-como-hijo-de-mí-enemigo forma podría ver lo maravilloso que es.

**Pero los demás hablaban son parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la profesora acompañante, l señora Dodds, me miraba mal. **

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era madura y ronzaba los 50 años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuestas a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

A Hades se le hacía muy conocida pero no podía ubicarla, Nico tenía una mejor idea de quien era pero esperaba que no fuera cierto por el bien de su amigo. (_NOTA: la verdad en esta historia voy a tomar a Nico como heterosexual pero no por disgusto a los homosexuales sino más bien lo quiero emparejar con alguien No es Thalía creo… hahahah pienso que volver a Nico gay no fue un buen movimiento de Rick Riordan pero es el escritor es su decisión)_

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del curso, cuando nuestro anterior profesor de matemáticas sufrió un ataque nervioso. Desde el primer día, la Dodds adoro a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasifico como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con el dedo retorcido y me decía y ahora "cariño" súper dulce** ** y to savia que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez tras haberme obligado a** **borrar respuestas de libros viejos de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta media noche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió. –tienes toda la razón.**

-y ahí va el estúpido niño cabra a que lo descubran.- dijo Nico.

Dionicio comprendió que Grover era el sátiro que se encargaría de llevar a Percy alcampamento pero se hizo el desinteresado. Las reputaciones lo son todo pensó.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espete: **

**-¿te quieres callar?**

**-Me salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía.**

-porque no me sorprende sesos de alga.- dijo Annabeth mientras se reía de su novio.

-con la suerte Percy me sorprendió que solo fue eso.- dijo Thalía

Esto hiso que Poseidón se preocupara un poco y pensó.- si eso era verdad y Percy tenían tan mala suerte entonces no creo que poder sobrevivir a todas las lecturas. Se moría de ganas de revelar que él era el padre de Percy.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas** **y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

**-señor Jackson-dijo- ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y conteste**

**-no señor**

**El señor Brunner señalo a una de las imágenes de la este**

**-A lo mejor pueda decirnos que representa esta imagen. **

-10 dracmas a que no sabe-dijo una confiado Hermes a Apolo

-20 dracmas-dijo una confiada Annabeth, pues sabía que su novio no era tan tonto como algunos decían.

-Annabeth creo que no deberías apostar en ese tema.-dijo Nico aguantando una risita.

Si eres tan lista para aportar aceptamos.- dijeron los dos dioses.

Percy solo puso una sonrisa orgullosa de ver a su novia confiando en su inteligencias, esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba. La miro y solo le dieron ganas de besarla pero tenía que continuar leyendo.

**Mire el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho la reconocí.**

Thalía y Nico no lo podían creer y comenzaron a correr y gritar –por los dioses es el fin del mundo, el fin del mundo Percy supo algo.

Mientras tanto Annabeth contaba sus 40 dracmas de la apuestas.- yo savia que tu tenías la respuesta.- dijo y percy pensó al diablo la lectura, la tomo de la cara y la beso por 5 minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos groseramente por la madre ce la chica.

**-ese es cronos devorando a sus hijos ¿no?**

-Por todos los cielos porque siempre es eso-dijo Deméter mientras sus otros cuatro hermanos asentían.

-porque tanto drama no pudo ser tan malo.-dijo Zeus

-Oh cállate madre solo te salvo porque te pareces a una piedra.-dijo Hades

-oh por el hades….

Annabeth viendo que estaban a punto de entrar en una discusión decidió comenzar a leer. Todos los dioses de dieron un agradecimiento silenciosos.

**Si –repuso el- E hizo tal cosa por…  
>-bueno..<br>-Escarbe en mi cerebro- cronos era el rey dios y…  
>-¿dios?<strong>  
><strong>-titán- me corregí- Y.. y no confiaba y no confiaba en sus hijos que eran los dioses. Así que cronos… esto… se los comió ¿no?. Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas.<strong>

Todos los dioses que estuvieron en el estómago de cronos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo.

**-¡puaj!- dijo una chica a mis espaldas  
>-… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes.- proseguí.- , y los dioses ganaron.<strong>

**Algunas resistas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheo con una amiga.**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.**

— **¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—**Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo**.

Los dioses se hicieron la imagen mental y no podían dejar de reír.

-que graciosas se debió de mirarse tu hija Hermes.- bromeo Apolo

Todos comenzaron a reír mas fuerte al ver la cara de Hermes tratando de decir que no era su hija.

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo Maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Ya veo.**

—**Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán.**

**Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. **

**Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

-Como siempre los chicos actuando como merluzos.- dijo artemisa

-OH vamos hermanita….

-todavía tengo la flecha que te prometí así que deja de decirme hermanita.- dijo una enfada artemisa.

-Thalía y los futuristas miran la escena divertidos pues era la primera vez que observaban las "discusiones" de los olímpicos.

-Vaya con argumentos como estos la tele es inútil.- dijo Nico para los demás semidioses, cosa que los hizo reír.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

— **¡Señor Jackson! Lo sabía.**

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

— **¿Señor?**

—**Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

**-**Estoy cien por ciento seguros que es Quirón.- exclamo Dionicio.

-Estas prestando atención Dionicio.- Dijo una Afrodita muy sorprendida.

-eh… como… no?.- dijo un nervioso Dionicio

Entonces con un suspiro Apolo dijo.- ah estos alcohólicos en rehabilitación de ahora que mentirosos salieron.-

Todos se revolcaban de la risa.

-Y BIEN ES QUIRON SI O NO?.-contesto un Dionicio ya molesto pues no le gustaba ser el centro de las burlas.

- Pues ya que no lo puedo negar si, si es el.- dijo Annabeth.

-¡AJA! Eso explica lo de las orejotas de radar.- comento en tono deductivo Hermes. Para risa de todos.

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

— **¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson. **

Artemisa esperaba que se para a alardear queel entrenador más grande de todos los tiempo tenía grandes intenciones hacia él. Pero lo que paso la dejo sin habla.

-no es para tanto.- dijo un Percy sonrojado mientras metía la cara entre el cuello y hombro de su novia.

La diosa de la casa pensó.- vaya talvez si existan los hombres buenos en este mundo, pero no me voy a confiar a la primera de cambio lo castro.

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. **

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba ¡Adelante!, y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

**Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. **

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente**.

-Vamos Percy que eres demasiado modesto, y tú sabes que te presionaba porque quería lo mejor para ti.- dijo Annabeth dedicándole una sonrisa.

-ya lo sé, Quirón es como un segundo padre para mí.-contesto el pelinegro, pero al notar la mira triste de Poseidón que pensaba que su hijo lo odiaba por no estar hay para él, Percy dijo

-no te preocupes papa yo entiendo porque tuviste que dejarnos y quiero que sepas que te quiero.- a Poseidón se le ilumino el rostro.

-porque tan contento hermano.- pregunto Hades

-Nada hades que acaso ya también te molesta la felicidad.- replico con sarcasmo dejando a relucir de quien saco Percy su sentido del humor.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad.**

-Y de seguro están peleando de nuevo las hermanas del drama verdad.- dijo un poco molesta por los argumentos típicos de sus hermanos.

-no somos hermanas… y sobre todo no somos dramáticos.- contestaron los dos mientras Zeus llamaba rayos y Poseidón invocaba agua para dar el toque a su drama.

-claro Zeus y a mí ni me gusta el cereal.- contesto rodando los ojos Deméter.

**Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. **

**Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos.**

**No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. **

**Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer….**

-que más prueba quieres es tu hija Hermes.- dijo Hefestos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque generalmente el herrero no bromeaba.

-Qué? Me van a decir que ya es delito bromear.- volvió a comentar.

-alguien vuelve a comentar que es mi hija y les juro que no les vuelven a llegar paquetes ni de chiste.- comento un irritado Hermes.

-Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes.- dijo Apolo por lo bajo.

**Y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás.**

**Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

— **¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga.**

-Eso no es verdad cabeza de algas.- dijo Thalía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Si es verdad, yo recuerdo un pequeño accidente en la cabaña de Poseidón con una cierta hija de Atenea.

Annabeth recordando el "incidente" se puso roja y dijo.- ni una palabra de aquel incidente o lo van a lamentar.

Percy recordó el castigo que Quirón les puso por violar la regla de que no puede haber dos campistas de distinto sexo solos en una solo cabaña, y sonrió lavar los platos por un mes había valido la pena por hacer lo que hizo con Annabeth.

**Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio. **

**-vaya sesos de alga te tomo tanto tiempo en darte cuenta.- dijo Nico, Todos comenzaron a reír y Percy se puso rojo.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

— **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa.**

Artemisa pensó con pena.- Todos los hombres son iguales, ni modo a preparar el cuchillo para la castración,

**Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

La diosa de doce años mira con la mirada desencajada y todas las demás diosas solo pudieron arrullar.

-que hermosos es el amor de madre.- dijo Hera.- ojala algunos hijos se pudieran compartir así.

Ares asintió distraídamente y Hefesto ni le prestó atención.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

Hefesto puso una mirada analítica pues le gustaba la idea.

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas. **

— **supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Thalía, Nico, Percy y Annabeth miraron francamente asesino pues aparte de ser su amigo, fue el que los llevo al campamento mestizo y eso era algo muy bueno pues les brindo el lugar más seguro y fantástico del mundo.

Dionicio también quería "Platicar" un ratito con la chica pues le molestaba que atormentaras a los sátiros….. bueno a menos que los maltrate el eso es más justo y honrado.

—**Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: "Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio." Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. **

**Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

— **¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

— **¿Has visto…?**

—… **el agua…**

—…**la ha arrastrado…**

Un silencio cubrió la sala del trono, todos tratando de asimilar la nueva información, pues era bastante obvio quien era el padre del chico. Pero el silencio fue cortado por un rugido.

-¡Poseidón!- grito la voz.

El primero fue el rey de los cielos que estaba furioso porque su hermano había roto el juramento.

-rompiste el juramento por eso tu hijo de debe morir es peligroso para el olimpo.-

-mátalo.- contesto indiferente Poseidón, dicha contestación dejo helados a todos los dioses he incluso ya estaban varios pensando en levantarse a proteger el semidiós.

-pero si lo haces tendré que matar a tu hija que está aquí también.- Poseidón tenía una cara de póker pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso, era una apuesta muy arriesgada, él no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a la muchacha pues después de todo era su sobrina, pero savia que a Zeus le importaban mucho sus hijos al igual que a él.

Zeus se quedó de piedra, su hermano se la había jugado excelente, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hija, así que hizo lo más seguro.

-Está bien no le voy a hacer nada, pero en el momento en que demuestre ser un problema voy a acabar con él-dijo con una mirada mordaz Zeus.

Al escuchar la contestación muchos cayeron en cuenta del plan del dios de los mares, y atenea tuvo que reconocer que era muy ingenioso.

Algunos dioses estaban muy triste pues querían que Percy fuera su hijo pero sabían que Poseidón era un buen padre con todo y la prohibición de ver a sus hijos siempre encontraba la manera.

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

-Vaya pero que novedad dijo Thalía para levantar el aire denso, algunos dioses se rieron los demás estaban un poco tensos por todo el asunto de las amenazas de muerte.

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. **

**Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño…**

—**Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios **

Nunca intentes adivinar tu castigo.- dijo Hermes con una cara tan seria como si fuera la casa más importante del mundo.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

— **¡Espere! —Intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

—**Pero…**

—**Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita. Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Thalía, Nico y Annabeth se estremecieron, cosa que sorprendió a los dioses.

Percy le lanzo esa mirada y ares tuvo que reconocer que entre enfrentar la mirada y la chancla de Hera, tendría que probar suerte siempre con la chancla.

**Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

Poseidón comenzó a sudar frio, claramente no era un mortal normal y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

-Un monstruo?.- pregunto apolo

Tanto Nico como Thalía estaban poniendo mucha atención pues querían saber cuál fue el primer monstruo de Percy.

-No le podemos decir.- contesto Annabeth. Apolo hizo un berrinche murmurando

Que nadie le quería decir nada y rubias que no querían cooperar.

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzze se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. **

**El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA,**

**Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

**Yo no estaba tan seguro. **

Varios quedaron muy sorprendidos por los instintos de Percy a tan temprana edad. Nadie quiso comentar nada, están muy absortos en la lectura.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

-cuando mire a Quirón me va a ori. Dijo un muy preocupado Poseidón.

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo.**

**Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos. Pero al parecer no era ése el plan. Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana.**

**Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. **

Hades reconoció a la criatura como una de sus furias y pensó.

-la que se me va a armar.- pues muchas sabían lo sobreprotector y violento que era cuando se metían con sus hijos.

**Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.**

**Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

Todos de sorprendieron pues Percy claramente no savia nada del mundo mitológico.

Hades eran curiosos de saber porque envió la furia tras de su sobrino, pero no podía pensar claramente pues sabía que en el momento en el que se den cuenta de que es una furia Poseidón se va a poner muy violento.

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

—**Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

— **¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

Los dioses estaban muy pensativos de lo que pudo haber hecho el héroe a tan temprana edad para que lo ataquen monstruos, pero era diferente porque cuando un monstruo es enviado claramente es un motivo personal.

— **¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

—**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.**

—**Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Poseidón comenzó a mirar a Zeus y dijo

-has le algo a mi hijo y desearas acabar en el tártaro con nuestro padre.- Zeus pensó que hacerle algo al muchacho era mala idea y hades estaba pensando a donde correr para evitar la ira del padre de Percy.

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo.**

**Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

-Vamos Percy confiesa sufrir menos dolor se escucha como la mejor opción en la vida.- dijo Thalía con micho sarcasmo

Dicho cometario aligero bastante el ambiente porque todos soltaron algunas risitas.

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. **

Todos comenzaron a reír e incluso algunos cos cos Hermes y apolo cos cos se estaban revolcando en el suelo.

Todos tenían que admitir que Percy era genial para aligerar el ambiente con un comentario.

**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro. **

-Poseidón dile a tu cría que se aleje de mi hija, es una mala influencia…. Y también que lea ese libro.- exclamo una enojada diosa de la sabiduría.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Poseidón Annabeth se puso de pie.- no mama no lo voy a dejar yo lo amo y el me ama a mi.-

-vamos a hablar muy seriamente de esto cuando termine el capítulo.-dijo entre dientes atenea.

Para sorpresa de todos Annabeth no se inmuto ante la mirada intimidante de la diosa.

—**Señora, yo no…**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas…**

Todos estaban callados intentando asimilar la información, un grito de furia se escuchó.

-¡UNA FURIA! Me estas tomando el pelo porque carajo enviaste una furia a mi hijo de doce años.- dijo un enfurecido Poseidón.

Se requirieron 6 dioses y diosas para poder retener a el dios de los mares que repetía y gritaba cosas bastante malas sobre lo que le aria si ponía las manos en el señor de los muertos.

-padre cálmate estoy bien no me paso nada, el señor hades si tenía una razón para enviar a esa furia pero fue un mal entendido.- intento tranquilizar a su padre Percy.

-A si, y cual sería esa razón.- pregunto Poseidón.

-no te lo puedo decir lo descubrirás en los libros.- le dijo Percy.

Ya calmados todos Nico y Thalía estaban muy sorprendidos de que una furia fuera el primer monstro que Percy tuvo que matar.

**Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

-y que vas a hacer Jackson le vas a escribir un poema hasta la muerte.- dijo ares, Percy solo le dedico una sonrisa irónica, cosa que desconcertó a todos menos a Poseidón que sabía que el bolígrafo era un regalo que había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—**¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

—**¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir aliviados y sorprendidos de que un chico sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento haya podido derrotar a uno de los monstruos más peligrosos del inframundo.

-una hermosa poesía no cree señor ares.- dijo con burla Thalía. Ares solo pudo apretar los dientes pues esos insolentes semidioses se estaban burlando de él, el gran dios de la guerra.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

Todos comenzaron a reír histéricamente, después de 15 minutos se pudieron calmar lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-en verdad Percy hongos.- dijo entre jadeos Nico.

Percy solo pudo sonrojarse y ocultar la cara en el pelo de Annabeth la cuan no dejaba de reír.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar. Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. **

**Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

—**Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo. **

-¿Quién?.-pregunto confundido Poseidón

— **¿Quién? —pregunté.**

Ambos tanto padre como hijo se dedicaron una sonrisa pues estaban muy contentos de que pensaran igual. Poseidón quería hablar con Percy cuando terminara el capítulo, quería que lo perdonara por dejarlo y explicarle porque no pudú quedarse con él y su madre.

—**Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Dionicio cuando llegues al campamento dele a mis hijos que le enseñen a mentir a tus sátiros son más malos que la carne de puerco en eso.- dijo distraídamente Hermes.

Todos reprimieron carcajes ante el comentario del dios de los viajeros.

—**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

—**Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

—**Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-eso es mentir.- dijeron al unísono Hermes y Apolo.

-Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, quien quiere leer.-dijo Annabeth pero fue interrumpida por un destello y más personas estaban en la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTEN QUIEN QUIEREN QUE APAREZCA EN LA HISTORIA HAY 4 PERSONAJES QUE TRAERÉ PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE USTEDES DE USTEDES.<strong>

**CON MUCHO CARIÑO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES. **


	3. CALCETINES PARA GODZILLA

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN, A MITAD DE SEMANA RECIBI UN MENSAJE QUE DECÍA QUE LE ESTABA PLAGIANDO ESTA HISTORIA A OTRO AUTOR Y COMO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO HISTORIAS AQUÍ Y NO SAVIA QUE HAY GENTE QUE SE DEDICA A ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO, PARA EL QUE MANDO EL MENSAJE SI ESTA LEYENDO ESTO, NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO NADA, EN REALIDAD LA MAYORÍA DE LAS LECTURAS SE PARECEN UN MONTO.**

**PASANDO A TEMAS MAS FELICES, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LE HAN DADO A FAVORITO O SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA PUES ME HACE MUY FELIZ SABER QUE HAY GENTE QUE SE ESTA DIVIRTIENDO CON ESTO, SINCERAMENTE NO PENSÉ QUE A TANTA GENTE LE GUSTARA ESTO, Y MIENTRAS HAYA GENTE COMO USTEDES YO ESTARÉ MAS QUE FELIZ DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.**

**YA SABEN TODO COMENTARIO SERA CONTESTADO PERSONALMENTE Y MANDEN SUS OPINIONES QUE SERÁN BIEN RESIDIDAS AMENOS QUE VALLAN DEDICADAS A MI MADRE PORQUE HAY SI YA NO HAHAHAHAH **

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Un destello inundo la sala del trono y tres adolescentes, un sátiro y un caballo se posaron en medio de la sala.<p>

Todos se sorprendieron de ver al entrenador de héroes en la sala, hacia un tiempo que no lo miraban, claro aparte de Dionicio pero él ya estaba harto del hombre bueno caballo o lo que sea(centauro si se hahaha).

-Quirón es bueno de verte hermano.- dijo Zeus al ver entre los nuevos visitantes a su medio hermano.

-mis señores en un gusto volver a verlos, a pasado un tiempo.- contesto Quirón.

Los otros semidioses que estaban un poco incomodos por estar tan callados su TDAH no los dejaba estar tranquilos mucho tiempo.

-muy bien todos se van a presentar con su nombre y padre divino, si poseen algún título sería conveniente que lo digan.- informo el rey de los dioses.

Una chica muy ruda, con el pelo castaño y una mirada asesina que decía Ares por todos lados se paró y se inclinó otra vez.

-Mi nombre es Clarisse La rue Hija de Ares, dicho dios miro complacido a su hija pues se notaba que tenía tanto fuerza como poder en el combate.

Los siguientes fueron dos hermanos muy parecidos pero había uno que era más alto que otro.

-yo soy Travis Stoll.-dijo uno de los hermanos

El otro se adelantó- yo soy Connor Stoll y somos hijos de Hermes.- Hermes le sonrió a sus hijos pues pensaba que tener a algunos hijos suyos en esta lectura haría muy entretenido todo el libro.

El sátiro dio un paso al frente.-me llamo Grover Underwood y soy el señor de lo salvaje.- después de dicho eso capto completamente la atención tanto de Hermes como de Dionicio.

-por fin han encontrado a mi hijo.- pregunto muy esperanzado Hermes.

-Lo siento mi señor pero eso no se lo puedo decir las moiras recalcaron que toda la información crucial como el paradero de Pan tendrán que ser revelados en los libros.-le dijo Grover pero sintiéndose mal por el desvanecimiento de su señor Pan.

-Bueno ya dadas las presentaciones creo que deberíamos comenzar la lectura.-dijo posesión algo inquieto por saber cómo es la vida de su hijo.

-yo leeré.-dijo Atenea pues aunque se tratara de un libro sobre el hijo de su archienemigo seguían siendo libros sus preciosos libros...

Annabeth le pasó el libro a su madre y ella comenzó.- "**Tres**** ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte**".

Todos comenzaron a reír.-no me podre a acostumbrar a títulos tan raros.- dijo Apolo entre risas.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario del dios del sol, pues creían que Percy era muy chistoso y concordaban que si tenía un hijo por el bien de la criatura que dejara que la madre le pusiera el nombre

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

Thalía sonrió con picardía y con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr comento

-bueno eso es mentira yo todavía recuerdo el incidente de la cabaña del amor.- después de decir esto tanto Percy como Annabeth se pusieron tan rojos que podrían haber hecho celoso a un semáforo.

-Oh ni me lo recuerden, me costó más de un mes para poder hacer que los campistas dejaran en paz a estos dos calenturientos.- dijo Quirón con humor ante el recuerdo.

-Nosotros tenemos en video el incidente.-dijeron muy contentos los hermanos Stoll.

Los dioses se intrigaron bastante ante esto pues sabían que los incidentes en el campamento eran bastante entretenidos.

-ustedes dos le muestran ese video y tendrán que aprender a masticar sin diente.- amenazo la hija de la sabiduría que en ese momento pensó que no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro no fue lo más sabio.

-Bueno Anni eso dependerá de los motivos que me den para no mostrarla.-dijo Travis mostrando de quien era hijo a cada momento.

-qué tal si te dejo conserva la capacidad de caminar sin muletas y tú no enseñas el video.- contesto Percy.

-creo que por el momento tu oferta nos ha convencido pero talvez eso pueda cambiar.- dijeron los dos muy nerviosos pues Percy podía ser algo violento cuando se lo proponía.

Los dioses se desilusionaron pero pensaban que tarde o temprano verían esa cinta y seria genial ver a esos dos en ridículo.

**Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr **

—**una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al Álgebra desde Navidad. **

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata.**

-bueno es que también mírenle la cara.-dijo un Nico muy tranquilamente.

Todos comenzaron a reír y no se pudieron controlar en algunos minutos.

-bueno Percy siempre ha tenido ese aire de locura que te hace enamorarte de él.-dijo Annabeth.

Todas las mujeres excepto atenea y artemisa asintieron con la cabeza pues aparte de ser muy bien parecido tenía ese aire de locura que hacia que ningún día fuera aburrido.

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

**Casi. **

-diez dracmas a que es la cabra.- dijo Hermes para diversión de todos

-por los dioses Hermes no necesito ser el dios de las profecías para saber que es el sátiro.- contesto apolo.

-podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí.-dijo irritado Grover. Los dos se sonrojaron pues habían olvidado que estaba aquí.

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía. **

-Grover eres horrible para mentir, enserio.- dijo Thalía

Grover se sonrojo pues sabía que el mentir no era algo que llegara tan natural a los sátiros, dicho pensamiento lo sorprendió se supone que las cosas naturales si se le dan.

-porque mis hijos no te dan lecciones de como mentir.-pregunto Hermes pues quería compensarlo por olvidar que estaba en la sala.

-en realidad desde lo que paso con los hijos de atenea los sátiros no toman lecciones de ningún semidiós.- dijo recordando la tortura que aguantaron cuando les estaban explicando algebra, ese día deseo que Alecto fuera la que les daba la clase, por lo menos ella les decía "cariño".

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo. No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación.**

**-**wow enserio se quieren deshacer del chico verdad.- dijo artemisa pues ya pensaba en la remota probabilidad que Percy fuera una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un cerdo.

-desde una vez se los digo al que le haga daño a mi hijo va a sufrir y créanme un baño puede ser el lugar perfecto para una venganza lenta y brutal.- dijo amenazante Poseidón a todos los demás que tragaron duro pues sabían que no podrían pasar una eternidad sin el agua y que el dios de este elemento era violento y tal vez muy rencoroso con sus enemigos.

**Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del**

**Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

-porque están tan violentos ustedes.-pregunto atenea pues en muchos años solo había visto tal destrucción cuando los tres grandes se enojaban, como cuando Poseidón se enojó con Japón hace algunos años o Zeus derribando aviones.

-algo me ha de haber hecho el.- contesto automáticamente Zeus y Poseidón puso los ojos.

-claro Zeus siempre es a ti al que te hacen algo verdad.- contesto con sarcasmo el dios de los mares.

Todos los dioses estaban de acurdo en que para Zeus siempre era otro el que le hacía algo.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente**.

-vez hija esa cría del mar no te conviene es un idiota.- dijo atenea intentando que si hija entrara en razón sobre el error que estaba cometiendo.

-yo lo quiero y no me importa si crees que no es inteligente porque si lo es.- dijo Annabeth.

Tanto Nico como Thalía se burlan mucho de Percy diciendo que es muy tonto, pero en realidad ellos piensan que es bastante inteligente a veces sobre todo en combate, pues muchas de sus ideas tienden a trabajar.

Atenea se sorprendió que su propia hija defienda a el hijo de Poseidón y le contesto.- vamos a hablarlo en privado Annabeth.- a lo que esta asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa de que su madre tuviera un plan que la hiciera separare de Percy, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, dejaría todo por estar con el amor de su vida.

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. **

-oye Dionicio no sabíamos que te hiciste maestro.-dijo Hermes y todos los demás se comenzaron reír.

-no puede ser Dionicio porque no le dijo Peter Johnson.- dijo Travis y los semidioses se echaron a reír.

Los dioses escucharon el comentario y sonrieron todavía recordaban como Dionicio confundió a Apolo con Artemisa y le comenzó a decir lo salvaje que fue la fiesta del solsticio y el pequeño concurso para seducir cazadoras, no cabe decir que cuando escucho esto se requirió más que solo ambrosia para sanar de la golpiza que le dio al dios del sol.

Apolo también se acordó y desde ese día carga con una botella de néctar y unas barras de ambrosia por si a Dionicio se le ocurre andar de chismoso…. Bien dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad y la cara de Dionicio es muchas cosas pero ni una de esas es infantil.

**No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

-los insultos de Percy solo son buenos cuando no sabe lo que significan.- dijo Travis que todavía recordaba el concurso de insultar que tuvieron en la cabaña de Hermes donde el héroe del olimpo no pudo ni ganarle a el niño nuevo de 7 años Martín.

Bueno también es que ese niño le gano a varios es que era tremendo…

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.**

Los dioses se sintieron mal pues sabían que le vida en el exterior para algunos de sus hijos era muy dura, había sus casos en los que semidioses se hacían famosos en el mundo de los mortales pero había otros en lo que sus hijos se volvían hasta delincuentes a los ojos de los mortales.

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side**

Los Stoll ya tenían un cuaderno afuera apuntando la dirección e ideando la mejor broma a domicilio que pudieran pensar.

-ya no vivo hay así que ni se esfuercen.- les contesto el oji-verde y los dos hermanos se desinflaron porque ya tenían una broma buenísima para el residente de la cabaña tres en el campamento.

**Aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-pensé que Paul no jugaba.- dijo algo confundió Nico pues lo había conocido el día del quinceavo cumpleaños de Percy y le parecía una persona que detestaba el juego.

-no, no juega.- dijo Percy pero todos pudieron notar como su voz se hizo más triste, Annabeth al ver a su novio en ese estado se preocupó pues savia que había tenido un padrastro malo en su infancia pero al ver que no huyo como ella lo había hecho pensó que tal vez no eran tan malo.

Solo pudo abrazarlo y subirse a su regazo cosa que aunque era para levantarle un poco el ánimo tenía que admitir que le encantaba.

Poseidón al ver como la hija de atenea podía calmar a su hijo inmediatamente acepto a Annabeth pues no importa la decencia si no que pueda hacer feliz a su hijo cosa que por Zeus y su estúpida regla no ha podido hacer.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio **

Artemisa sonrió a Percy cada vez más le estaba gustando este semidiós talvez sea el único hombre real en el mundo.

**El río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

-gracias Percy tú también eres un buen amigo.-dijo con una sonrisa el aludido.

**Aunque fuera un poco raro;**

Sonrisa que se caería por una mueca

De pronto un par de risas se escucharon y todos voltearon ver a los dos primos

Nico y Thalía que recordaron algo.

-oye Grover ya te contamos como te describió Percy en el libro.- dijo Nico

Todos al recordar la agradable descripción de Percy comenzaron a reír, Percy se sonrojo y dijo.- no es nada Grover solo fue una pequeñita descripción nada importante.

-bueno considerando que me acabas de decir que era un poquito raro yo creo que no quiero saber.- dijo Grover con voz tentativa.

-bueno tú te lo pierdes chico enchilada.- dijo Thalía.

**Me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien. **

Quirón sonrió ante esto pues era conocido que Percy era uno de sus estudiantes favoritos junto con Annabeth que la consideraba como su hija.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-bueno ya era hora no pissy.- dijo la hija de la guerra.

-claro Clarisse después de todo tú también eres una amante le esos mitos ¿no?, sobre todo el de Polifemo.- dijo con burla Percy.

Clarisse solo pudo sonrojarse y decir.- cállate idiota…. Y no te rías Grover que tú fuiste su primera opción.

Los futuristas estaban riendo a carcajes de la prometida y el prometido del ciclope mientras que los dioses se desconcertaban ante la bruma interna que compartían.

-como dios de las travesuras (la verdad no sé si sea cierto) exijo que se me informe de la broma.- dijo Hermes digo si tienes el poder porque no usarlo...

-lo siento señor Hermes pero los líos amorosos de estos dos son spoilers del segundo libro.-dijo Annabeth

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi **_**Guía Cambridge de mitología griega **_**al otro lado del dormitorio. **

Tanto Annabeth como su madre miraban mal al muchacho.- vez hija no tiene respeto por los libros nuestros preciosos libros…

-Percy sabes que tendrás que ser castigado por haber hecho eso verdad.- dijo Annabeth con una voz de enojo fingido, si estaba molesta por su falta de aprecio a la lectura pero le encantaba cuando tenían esos castigos.

Percy se sonrojo al recordar el castigo que Annabeth le daba, todavía no habían hecho nada lo suficiente tonto para su edad pero lo estaba provocando…

Atenea sonrió pues ella no estaba enterada de los castigos de su hija y pensó que pondría en su lugar al engendro del mar.

**Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte,**

-y eso que ya los conociste.- dijo Nico a la ligera

A Poseidón se le abrieron los ojos pues para conocer a Caronte necesitas estar muerto o ser lo suficientemente tonto o desesperado para ir al inframundo por tu propio pie.

-pero ya sé quién es quién.- dijo Percy con una sonrisa.- Quirón es un centauro que entrena héroes, es muy amable y tiene gustos horribles para música, y Caronte es un barquero que cree que para manejar una barcaza se requiere un traje italiano aparte de ser más fácil de sobornar que un diputado mexicano.

Todos rieron ante la descripción de Percy incluso Quirón que pensaba que los que tenían mal gusto de música eran todos ellos y no el.

Hades pensaba seriamente en uniformar a Caronte para que se dejara de cosas con trajes italianos.

**Entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. **

Los dos hermanos hijos de Hermes tenían una cara de maldad que hacía que los otros semidioses se estremecieran.

-ni se les ocurra a ustedes dos, si vuelven a hacer otra bromita con bichos como la de las arañas, les prometo que van a desear que Percy los persiga con su espada.- dijo Annabeth y los hermanos se retorcieron con miedo pues sabían que una de las ventajas de ser un hijo de atenea era que son muy imaginativos a la hora de la venganza.

-no... No vamos a hace... Nada Annabeth.- contestaron tartamudeando los hermanos Stoll.

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson. **

-y no me equivoque.-dijo con orgullo el centauro, Percy solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de su mentor pues él pensaba que todo lo que había hecho no era silo de él, había mucha gente detrás de eso.

Los dioses se sorprendieron de que Quirón tuviera tal favoritismo por un héroe, no se veía desde los inicios de Heracles, pero desde este mismo dejo de tener favoritismo hacia uno de sus estudiantes al ver lo que un poco de atención hacia el ego de alguien.

Percy parecía una buena persona, humilde, honesto y muy dedicado a los que quiere, talvez era más que eso pues si Quirón vio esto y volvió a mostrar ese interés y amor hacia un semidiós Percy debía de ser muy especial.

Al llegar a esa conclusión una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Poseidón, que desde el momento en que vio a su hijo nacer hacía ya dos años, supo que tenía un gran destino, muy trágico pero que estaría rodeado de gente que lo apoyaría para superar las dificultades.

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología**.

-vez madre Percy si aprecia los libros.- dijo Annabeth para que viera a Percy sin la mirada: eres-malo-porque-naciste-de-mi-enemigo.

-una vez no prueba nada.-dijo su madre intentando hacer ver a su hija que ese chico era una mala influencia y como no tenía la peor sangre corriendo por sus venas las del mar.

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.**

**Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen.**

**No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

Todos sonrieron al escuchar esto pues quedaba claro que el aprecio era mutuo entre el maestro y el alumno, Quirón de dedico una sonrisa a Percy y este se la devolvió, el ser mitológico quería al muchacho como un hijo, Percy siempre pensó en Quirón como un padre aunque amara a su padre verdadero la maldita prohibición evitaba que estuviera con él, pero el entendía y no le reprochaba nada pues en muchas de sus aventuras su padre estuvo con él.

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor. **

Poseidón estaba empezando a pensar que no saldría de esta, pues no van ni dos capítulos y su hijo ya ha sido víctima de intento de asesinato y ahora tanto el sátiro como Quirón se estaban preocupando de esa manera por él, dejaba claro que Percy estaba en más problemas de los que pensaba.

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, **

-pues muy mal hecho Percy.- dijo Hermes.

Todos los dioses se estremecieron porque Hermes y sus hijos tenían esa habilidad y aparte sabían cómo chantajear a alguien, atenea tuvo que pagar bastantes dracmas para mantener secreta su afición por los libros de contenido para adultos. Era una diosa virgen no quería decir que no le dieran ganas…

**Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más. **

Todos los futuristas comenzaron a reír son control.

Los dioses miraron extrañados pues se supone que son sus amigos.

-porque se ríen.-pregunto apolo que no quería sentirse excluido de las risas.

-bueno lo que pasa es que tuviéramos que esperar a que el cabeza de algas se vuelva maduro ya todos nos hubiéramos muerto.-dijo entre jadeos Thalía.

-oh vamos chicos yo puedo ser muy maduro.-dijo Percy.-vamos sesos de algas tu puedes ser muchas cosas pero no maduro. Dijo Annabeth a su novio.

Percy demostrando su grado de madures cruzo los brazos e hizo un mohín sacando el labio inferíos y poniendo los ojos de foca tiene.

Esto saco suspiros a todas las diosas excepto atenea que aunque tenía que admitir que la cosa esa del mar tenía su encanto no caería en un truco tan barato como ese aunque su resistencia no duraría mucho.

Artemisa por otra parte ya se estaba empezando a encariñar con el hijo de su tío pues era leal, honesto y por lo que pudo ver también lindo…. Pero que estaba penando.-piensa en cerdos piensa en cerdos.-se dijo a sí misma y como resultado comenzó a pensar en cazar hombres con su arco... Ah esa si era diversión.

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda. **

-oye Percy y cómo vas con eso.-pregunto despreocupadamente Nico. Todos comenzaron a reír del comentario pero Percy recuperando el ingenio le replico.

-hay va Nico y tu como vas con el mithomagic creo que si ya los tienes enfrente porque no les preguntas cuantos puntos tienen.-

Nico se sonrojo y a tino a tartamudear.-yo tenía... diez años... No... Juego a es… o más.-

Atenea al ver que Zeus ya iba a decir que él era el más poderoso de ese y cualquier juego de mesa decidió continuar con la lectura.

—**Señor, él la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. **

**Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—**No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era.**

**Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos de lo dicho en el libro por el centauro. Era común que los semidioses corrieran peligro y se enfrentaran a la muerte más veces de las que sus padres quisieran, pero esto era cuando descubrían quienes eran en realidad pero con Percy era distinto ya antes de que siquiera supiera sus raíces ya lo estaban buscando para matarlo y eran personas importantes para tener tanto a Grover como a Quirón tan preocupados.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

-hay Percy deberían darte clases de como espiar, yo te las podría dar por un módico precio.-dijo el dios de los ladrones.

Percy se estremeció pues la última vez había escuchado la frase "un módico precio" termino en el baño de las chicas con una cámara para poder pagar los tomos del libro de arquitectura que Annabeth tanto quería, si los hijos de Hermes tenían precios tan raros el mismo dios podría hacerle hacer cosas muy raras.

-no gracias señor Hermes creo que por esta paso.- dijo con cuidado de no ofender al dios.

-bueno ya será la próxima.-contesto el dios.

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta.**

**Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello. **

**-**-vaya sesos de alga no le tienes miedo a los monstruos pero si a un amigable centauro.-dijo Thalía.

-pero eso no es una sorpresa.-dijo Nico.- Percy es bastante raro.

Todos se rieron en parte por la broma y en parte por Nico diciendo que Percy es raro cuando él es un poquito peor. Ah la ironía.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

Los dioses se preguntaron qué había pasado en el solsticio, pues era la segunda vez que hacían referencia a esa fecha.

Percy por otra parte estaba un poco preocupado de como reaccionaria Zeus cuando se sepa que se robó el rayo y que todo el mundo lo estaba culpando a él, Annabeth al ver a su novio preocupado tuvo que admitir que se veía muy lindo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos pensativos… solo esperaba que no se hiciera daño.

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

—**No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—**Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

—**Sólo estoy… cansado. **

**-**no lo vas a poder engañar Peter pueden leer las emociones.-dijo Dionicio.

-bueno en realidad no le insistí porque sus emociones me confundieron, pues si estaba cansado, pero tenía miedo y duda y confusión.- dijo Grover.- no quise leer sus emociones más porque estaban tan revueltas que me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza.

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro. **

-que buenos instintos, eso en el campo de batalla puede ser crucial.- dijo ares que pensaba que tal vez el idiota no era tan malo.

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

—**Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

-oh vamos Quirón enserio quieres que se deprima.-dijo apolo

-bueno no creo que sea tan malo.-dijo el viejo maestro esperando que lo que le dijo no fuera tan malo pues no recordaba con exactitud lo que dijo.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos…**

Un gruñido se escuchó en la sala y Percy se preocupó pues conocía ese gruñido y le helo la sangre.

-alguien tiene la dirección de esa mortal.-pregunto Annabeth con calma que claramente no podría mantener mucho tiempo.

-para que exactamente la quieras Annabeth.-le dijo Thalía a su amiga.

-para platicar lo que pasa cuando le lanzas besos a mi novio.- dijo la rubia que para varios daba miedo y otros se compadecían de Percy pues tratar a una mujer celosa es una cosa pero tratar con una hija de atenea celosa, solo los más valientes héroes lo intentaban y no todos regresaban.

-cálmate Annabeth te lo conseguiremos pero no agás nada imprudente.- dijo atenea para calmar a su hija.

Annabeth se calmó un poco pero comenzó a idear que le "diría" a la chica que intento lanzar besos a su novio.

**Sarcásticos.**

Todos comenzaron a reír de la equivocación de la hija de atenea y la susodicha se sonrojo a tal grado que pensó que se podría convertir en rojo para siempre.

—**Lo que quiero decir es que…**

—**Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

**Me escocían las mejillas. **

-hay Quirón, hay Quirón, hay Quirón. Tengo que enseñarte como tener tacto.-dijo afrodita.

Quirón solo pudo asentir y se sintió triste de que estaba haciendo más daño que alivio a su alumno favorito.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy.**

**No pasa nada por…**

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Percy…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

-Percy espero que me perdones.-dijo Quirón preocupado de que si lastimo mucho al muchacho con sus palabras.

-oh no es nada Quirón yo sé que las palabras de aliento no son lo tuyo.-dijo el oji-verde.

-tampoco la música.- dijo Thalía en un susurro y todos los semidioses se comenzaron a reír.

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo**

**Era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadie.**

Todos los dioses se le quedaron viendo a Percy, y este pensó que exactamente esos eran los pensamientos que no quería que los dioses supieran.

-bueno Poseidón parece que alguien ya sabe que eres un don nadie.- dijo hades.

Todos comenzaron a reír cosa que alivio a Percy pues sabía que los dioses cuando se ofendían podían ser muy vengativos.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

-machos estúpidos.- murmuro artemisa por lo bajo.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-Grover tengo una duda o lo vas a proteger o la vas a acosar.- dijo Connor y el satito en cuestión de segundos se sonrojo.

Todos reían de lo lindo por la cara de Grover.

Y bien niño cabra estamos esperando.-dijo Annabeth.

-lo quiero proteger.-dijo Grover.

-nah! No te creo a mí se me hace que lo quieres acosar.-dijo Hermes y los más inmaduros se estaban revolcando en el suelo.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

— **¿Buscas Benévolas?**

-por los dioses Percy.-exclamo afrodita.- a ti también de voy a dar esas clases.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

— **¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

— **¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-oh que alivio.-dijo Grover.- hubiera sido una catástrofe si hubiera escuchado cuando le dije Hola a Quirón.- dijo con sarcasmo en su más pura expresión.

Todos ya tenían dolor en el estómago de tanto reír.

—**Mira, Percy…**

—**Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

-porque les das esas tarjetas a nuestros hijos si sabes que tiene dislexia Dionicio.-pregunto Hefesto.

-bueno es que es tan entretenido verlos luchas con la lectura.- dijo Dionicio.

Los dioses se querían enojar con el director del campamento, pero una punzada de culpabilidad cruzo por los que tenían hijos, la prohibición decía que no podían interferir con la vida de estos, pero hacer que su vida sea un poco más fácil como cambiando las tarjetas no le haría daño a nadie.

**Pero al final conseguí entender algo**

**Parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

— **¿Qué es colina mes…?**

— **¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

—**O por si me necesitas.**

— **¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

—**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

Artemisa se sorprendió de la lealtad de este semidiós, pues no había conocido a alguien tan lean en su vida inmortal, orión casi la engaña pero solo lo quería como un amigo, pero con este semidiós sentía algo distinto pero lo retiro de su mente, tal vez era admiración…. Si eso debe ser.

Todos los demás pensaron que era muy leal a sus amigos y eso les aseguraba que no traicionaría al olimpo, todos los dioses tenían ya un cierto respeto por el hijo de Poseidón pero no había logrado nada hasta el momento para poder ser digno del aprecio abierto del olimpo.

**El muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. **

**El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Deméter se animó al escuchar sobre el puesto de fruta. Hades puso los ojos.

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo.**

**No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines.**

**La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

Silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba en la sala del trono, una lagrima rodo por el rostro de Annabeth y otra por el de Poseidón.

-porque no me dijiste que viste a las moiras.-dijo alarmada Annabeth y se acercó a tomarlo entre sus manos para poder comprobar que estaba en realidad hay.

Poseidón puso las manos en su cara y lloro, su hijo de tan solo doce años había visto a las tres hermanas del destino y eso solo traía una cosa. La muerte.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

**Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Ya para este punto tanto la rubia como el dios de los mares estaban sollozando y lamentando lo que pasaba. Los demás semidioses tenían lágrimas en los ojos pues Percy había sido su amigo y una de las personas que siempre estuvo hay para cada uno de ellos.

Los dioses lamentaron la suerte del héroe que pintaba para ser grande, los que más se habían encariñado con el muchacho eran Apolo, Hermes, Afrodita, Artemisa, Deméter, Hades que le tomo aprecio a el hijo de su hermano por cuidar de Nico e integrarlo a la vida normal pues sus hijos no eran comprendidos y en la mayoría de los casos nunca tuvieron a nadie.

Pero todos tenían la esperanza de que no fuera para matarlo sino para otro fin.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

— **¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

—**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

— **¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

— **¡Vamos!**

—**Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico.**

Annabeth no podía soportarlo más, salió corriendo a donde fue, quería olvidar que su novio tenía sentencia de muerte por las parcas.

Percy no le importaba nada más que salir a perseguir a Annabeth y así lo hizo, la encontró apoyada en un árbol llorando, se sentó a un lado de ella.

-esa cuida no era para mí.- dijo con un suspiro.

Annabeth al escuchar esto dejo un poco de llorar y lo miro con sus increíbles ojos grises muy rojos.

-es imposible las parcas solo muestran el hilo de la persona a la que van a matar.-

Dijo la rubia.

-no estoy muy acostumbrado a segur las reglas no crees.-dijo Percy

Annabeth solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa con lágrimas.

-tu sabes para quien era verdad.- pregunto

-sí, era para luke, era su destino, las parcas me mostraron lo que se tenía que hacer para poder ganar la guerra titán.-le confeso.

-porque no me lo dijiste.-pregunto con un susurro.

-porque no quería preocuparte.-dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y con un beso le demostraba que todavía estaba hay para ella y que nunca se iría de su lado.

Ella no podía evitar sonreír pues tenía al mejor novio de la historia y era para ella sola, era su Percy.

Creo que tenemos que volver.-dijo Percy y ella contesto.- si tienes razón.

En la sala del trono atenea calmo a todos con un poco de la mágica lógica que ella poseía, le dijo que no murió ese día porque aparte de que faltaba mucho para terminar el libro, él todavía estaba aquí con ellos.

Cuando Percy entro con su novia a la sala, Poseidón se paró y envolvió a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo y le susurró al oído.- te quiero mucho no lo olvides y aunque no pude estar contigo eso no quiere decir que no te quiero.-dijo el dios del mar.

-no te preocupes papa yo lo sé y yo también te quiero.- contesto Percy e ilumino el corazón de su padre.

Bueno creo que tenemos que terminar la lectura y después tendremos un descanso.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para**

**Godzilla.**

El humor volvió poco a poco en la sala del trono.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

Hefesto sonrió al semidiós pues comprendía que las maquinas también tenían vida.

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

— **¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. **

**¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

— **¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

-No tienes idea.- dijeron todos los dioses pues cuando las moiras se ensañaban con la vida de alguien siempre era trágico.

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.**

**Era otra cosa, algo como… más antigua.**

— **¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué?**

—**Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

— **¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

— **¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

Todos se estremecieron pues aunque sabían que no iba a morir todavía calaba hondo en los que lo apreciaban.

-creo que tomaremos una hora de descanso y después volveremos a leer.-dijo Zeus.

* * *

><p><strong>Y HAY TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO HAHAH :) TENGO UNA IDEA MEDIO LOCA Y DESQUICIADA, ALGUIEN ME COMENTO EN LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA EL PERTIMIS PERO QUE HAY MUY POCO EN ESPAÑOL Y ES UNA LASTIMA Y PENSE QUE EN OTRAS HISTORIAS TRAEN A DISTINTOS PERCY´S Y DIJE PORQUE NO TRAER UN PERCY QUE ESTE ENAMORADO DE ARTEMIS EN SU LINEA DE TIEMPO <strong>

**COMENTE SI LES AGRADA O SI COMO DIJERAN EN MÉXICO "LE ESTAS ECHANDO MUCHA CREMA A TUS TACOS" HAHAHA ASTA LA PRÓXIMA. **


	4. LOS PELUDOS CUARTOS TRASEROS (EDITADO)

**LO SIENTO EL CAPITULO QUE SUBÍ ESTABA MAL NO TENIA REMARCADO LAS PARTES DEL LIBRO, UN SALUDO Y MACHAS GRACIAS A .HDA PORQUE ELLA ME DIJO LO DEL PROBLEMA LO SIENTO CON TANTAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA NO LO REVISE HAHAHHA PERO POS UNA SALUDOTE A TODOS Y YA SABEN COMENTEN, DENLE EN SEGUIR ENSERIO ME HARIAN UN FAVOR HAHAHAHA **

-creo que tomaremos una hora de descanso y después volveremos a leer.- dijo Zeus.

Después de dicho esto, atenea de inmediato le dijo a su hija que tendrían una plática, Annabeth sabía que esto era inevitable y se puso de pie y le dio un beso a Percy para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

-nos vemos en un rato en la fuete al este junto a la estatua de Hestia.-dijo Annabeth que había memorizado este lugar muy bien.

-si hay te espero, solo prométeme que vas a estar bien.-dijo Percy que estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su novia.

-claro sesos de alga te lo prometo.-contesto la rubia y se fue con su madre a su madre a uno de los jardines cerca de la zona de templos.

-muy bien madre que es lo que quieres platicar.- dijo la rubia que aunque sabía el motivo no quería que esto fuera muy rápido y perdiera el control.

-es sobre el hijo de Poseidón, no te conviene, solo te traerá desgracia y dolor.-dijo la sabia diosa.

-eso no es cierto, yo lo amo y el me ama.-contesto la chica.

-no hables de amor que no podrías comprender esa palabra, el amor es solo un tope que limita tu razonamiento y te hace menos sabio.- dijo atenea.

-claro que puedo hablar de amor, después de lo que he vivido a lado de él yo se claramente que lo amo, el amor no es un impedimento para la sabiduría.-replico la oji-gris.

-no hables así el amor es solo una cosa estúpida.- dijo intentando convencerla- los hijos de ese idiota son iguales, como dice, el mar no le gusta estar contenido, cuando sienta que lo estas conteniendo se ira a buscar a otra y cuando esa ya no le sirva ira con otra y tú serás solo una más de las tantas que el chico tendrá.

El argumento era bastante poderoso, hizo a Annabeth dudar, su lado lógico le dijo que tenía todo la razón, que Percy solo estaría hay hasta que se aburra y la deje, pero su corazón le dijo que eso era mentira que su sesos de alga era demasiado leal para poder irse así de fácil de ella.

-sabes a cualquiera de mis hermanos los hubieras doblegado con ese argumento, es cierto al mar no le gusta estar contenido, pero también el defecto fatal de Percy es la lealtad personal y yo no dejare que metas duda en los sentimiento que tengo hacia el.-dijo Annabeth

Ella recuerda como Percy sufrió cuando defendía a luke, ella creía que el amor era estúpido pero sentía que era amor lo que tenía hacia el hijo de Hermes, pero cuando Percy llego al campamento, ella de inmediato comenzó a ubicar ese amor en otro tipo, el de hermanos, ese tipo de amor definía mil veces mejor lo que sentía por él. Ella automáticamente comenzó a odiar a Percy pues su orgullo le decía que solo el odio podía filtrarse tan rápido por alguien.

Pero conoció a Percy en la misión y comenzó a sentir que aunque quisiera no lo podía odiar, pero no comprendía bien lo que era y eso lo asustaba, el no conocer algo le hacía vulnerable y por eso ella escondió esos sentimientos.

Pero era cada vez más difícil de esconder, cuando el campamento ya no era igual sin él, cuando cada cosa interesante lo primero que pensaba era "tengo que contarle a Percy", ver el mar y sentir que Percy estaba hay con ella.

-sabes madre creo que tu odio por el amor es porque no lo comprendes, no sabes cómo controlarlo porque no se puede controlar, tienes miedo de que todo tu conocimiento sea inútil cuando alguien deje de sentir amor por ti.-dijo Annabeth y su madre se quedó muy sorprendida. Annabeth se alejó de su madre que no le podía hacer nada pues las parcas claramente especificaron que no podían lastimar a los futuristas.

Atenea se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hija y comprendió que talvez si era cierto pero si el odio no era la única emoción que pidió ser tan rápida entonces podría ser que ella no odie a….

Annabeth camino pensando en las palabras de su madre "el mar no le justa estar contenido" "solo una más de las tantas". Ella no desconfiaba de Percy, antes de ser su novia fue su mejor amiga y conoció ese lado de él que le aseguraba que el no traicionaba a los demás.

Cuando lo encontró, lo vio sentado jugando con una bola de agua, en su rostro una sonrisa inconscientemente le atravesó.

Cuando Percy la vio noto que estaba pensando y de inmediato se preocupó.

-hola Annabeth, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto Percy.

Annabeth decidió que contarle sus dudas era lo mejor y comenzó.

-Percy quiero que me digas esto y que sea la verdad. Cuando te aburras de mi te iras?, cuando alguien más guapa que yo te atraiga me darás la espalda?, sientes que te estoy conteniendo?.-dijo la rubia.

Percy primero se sorprendió de las dudas y después sonrió.

-como podría aburrirme de ti, eres una persona que generarme me hace sonreír, cuando veo que el mundo está lleno de maldad y que combatirlo es inútil, miro hacia ti y sé que si hay un motivo, nunca podría dejarte por otra, solo varia tu rostro y eso sería peor que el inframundo, recordaría que no estás conmigo y perdería toda la razón de vivir. Y no tu no me contienes todo lo contrario me liberas, un beso tuyo me da toda la rozón para seguir en la vida.

Esas palabras fueron más fuertes que las que su madre le pudiera decir, y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos de él.

-no sé qué haría sin ti, haz hecho por mí lo que nadie en toda mi vida a hecho, evitaste que callera cuando sentía que la vida se volvía muy difícil.-dijo ella en sus brazos y contra su pecho le dijo.

-te amo.- era la primera vez que se lo decían y sintió que era el momento perfecto para decirlo.

Percy sonrió y contesto.-yo también te amo listilla.- y con eso toda duda salió del cuerpo de Annabeth. Se quedaron hay hasta que Annabeth rompió el silencio.

-creo que tenemos que volver ya casi es hora de la lectura.-dijo Annabeth.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los tronos se sentaron en uno de los sillones pero Annabeth considero que estar en el regazo de Percy era más cómodo y tomo ese lugar.

-bueno ahora que tuvimos ese descanso leernos dos capítulos más he iremos a dormir.-dijo Hera.

-yo quiero leer.- dijo Poseidón y entonces le pasaron el libro.

"**Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones"**.-leyó el dios del mar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Grover y este enrojeció de vergüenza ya pensando en una forma de vengarse de Percy.

-vaya quien lo hubiera dicho ese sátiro sí que es un liquillo.-dijo afrodita y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y si era posible Grover se volvió más rojo.

Poseidón para salvar lo que fuese que hubiera de dignidad del sátiro comenzó a leer.

**Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-vez Grover lo que pasa cuando te intentas quitar los pantalones los asustas.-dijo Connor y los demás ya no podían respirar de la risa.

Hermes estaba orgulloso de sus hijos los demás no tanto…

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, **

-No tienes idea sesos de alga eso fue demasiado grosero es un milagro que no te hubiera pasado nada antes de llegar al campamento.-dijo Annabeth un poco irritada por el negligente comportamiento de su novio.

-vamos cariño que sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo.-dijo y ella de inmediato comprendió el doble sentido de la declararon y enrojeció puede que ese mes haya sido una tortura pero valió la pena.

**Pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? y ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?**

-otra vez culpándote por lo que paso Grover.- dijo Thalía.- yo tome esa decisión y no quiero que nadie se eche la culpa entendiste niño cabra.

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza una Thalía enojada era una cosa que nadie quisiera asumir.

-alguien más al que tenga que te que amenazar… dijo recordar para que no se echen la culpa.- dijo con voz fuerte.

Todos menearon la cabeza con energía hasta los dioses que no sabían porque lo hacían, pero sí que daba miedo, artemisa solo pudo sonreír ante su teniente y hermana.

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

-vaya que eso funciono, porque no se me ocurrió encadenarte a un poste hasta que haya terminado.- dijo Grover para diversión de todos.

**En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

—**Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

Los hermanos Stoll ya tenían memorizada la dirección cuando Percy les dijo.

-ya no vivo hay.- y entonces Nico lo interrumpió.- yo se me la nueva dirección, se las puedo dar por inmunidad contra sus bromas.

Era una opción muy tentadora y los hermanos aceptaron.

Se las diré cuando acabe el capítulo. Percy le lanzo una mirada de muerte y el le contesto con un giño que le hizo saber que era una jugarreta para los hermanos y comenzó a sonreír.

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

-la mejor de todas.-dijo Nico

-una buena persona.-dijo Clarisse

-muy cariñosa.-dijo Annabeth.

-La suegra Annabeth.-dijo Thalía y disfruto cuando la rubia enrojeció y todos comenzaron a reír y Annabeth le contesto:

-muy graciosas a ver si te ríes cuando les cuente del T.E.U.C.E.H.D.H

(_Un saludo para "la otaku que lee libros" la idea de las iniciales la saque de ella espero no se enoje hahaha pero no me pude resistir quedaba perfecto en esto)_

Todos se intrigaron por las iniciales y junto con lo que paso en el campamento esperaron que con las lecturas pudieran sacar esa información.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

Todos sabían que era muy cierto, todos los campistas sabían que esa teoría aplicaba tanto para la madre como para el hijo.

**Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa.**

Atenea se encontraba intrigada por la madre de Percy talvez no es tan pescado, puede que sea como su madre y tenga algo de sentido en esa cosa que el osa llamar cerebro.

**Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

Eso entristeció a la varios que pensaron que ser la madre de un héroe nunca es fácil, sobre todo si el héroe hace muchas cosas arriesgadas, como la madre de Heracles, el hizo muchas cosas buenas pero también demasiadas malas por eso su madre era de las más recordadas en la mitología griega (_el que entendió, entendió) _

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

Afrodita se estaba comenzando a emocionar con la historia pues le encantaba como nacían los semidioses, un amor imposible, reglas que separan a los amantes, tenía el cello de la casa por todos lados.

-que romántico, un amor imposible, el trágico amor que a todos les encanta.-dijo la diosa del amor y todos solo hicieron lo que dictan las tradiciones…. Rodaron los ojos he incluso unos hicieron sonidos de arcadas.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste.**

**No tiene fotos. Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.**

Ante el chillido de la diosa del amor todos le volvieron a rodar los ojos.

**Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

-vaya Percy no quieres un hermano rubio.- dijo apolo.

-claro apolo pero si tú le pones una mano a mi mama yo le voy a poner una mano a esas fechas para metértelas por un lugar por el cual no habrá dios que ilumine.-dijo Percy con una mirada de maniaco que solo hizo que todas las deidades masculinas que querían cortejara a Sally.

-vaya Percy parece que Thalía te ha convertido en una especie de cazadora masculino.-dijo Travis y todos se comenzaron a reír, artemisa no sabía si sentirse ofendida por la comparación de un hombre con sus cazadoras o alagada de que un chico piense como ellas.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. **

**Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

-hahaha pero ni un poquito cabeza de algas.-dijo Nico

-mira quién habla señor "si me molestas te tiro una banda de cadáveres".- dijo Percy con sarcasmo.

Todos se rieron y Nico convoco diez cadáveres y todos rieron más pues era verdad, Nico al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo.

-vaya mira los niños han dejado de jugar.-dijo Thalía.

-vamos Thals, o me vas a decir que la señora "te voy a electrocutar hasta el pensamiento si me molestas" tiene algo que decir.- dijo Annabeth viendo la oportunidad de regresarle lo de la suegra.

Los tres primos solo se sonrojaron y juntos.- bueno ya no todos tenemos malos días.- dijeron.

-bueno por lo menos sus malos días no tiras barcos o aviones verdad.-dijo Hera. Y para sorpresa de todos pues era raro que la reina del olimpo hiciera chistes pero lo dejaron pasar, que seguía un Hefesto galán.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era.**

Poseidón se sorprendió, que sería que hacia ese maldito mortal.

**Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el apodo de Gabe el**

**Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

Las mujeres en la sala tenían cara de asco, como su madre podía caer de uno de los tres grandes a esa cosa que dice que es mortal.

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

Poseidón se sienta triste, si bien no podía estar en la vida de su hijo bien podía hacer que no viviera tan mal.

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

—**Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

— **¿Dónde está mi madre?**

—**Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

-como se atreve ese cerdo a pedirte dinero.-dijo Thalía ya en plan de electrocutarle hasta el pensamiento.

Todos los dioses que tenían ya un alto estima se empezaban a enejar pues no era justo que un adulto le quite el dinero a un niño y ese pensamiento hizo que ellos pensaron que tampoco era justo que le quiten la inocencia a sus hijos para pelear sus batallas y lo peor es que tampoco están ahí para ellos cuando más los necesitan y eso les partía el corazón como no ver eso antes, tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer, una sonrisa tiste paso por la mayoría ya estaban en buen camino para cambiar la vida de sus hijos.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?**

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

A la mayoría se les hizo lo imagen mental de una morsa calva en un bar en nueva york, coqueteando con todas la chicas, bailando como en los 80 y siendo el alma de la fiesta y se partieron de risa, sería bastante divertido de ver… donde hay una morsa cuando las ocupas.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro secreto de machotes. Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

Silencio, las risas de hacia un momento murieron al instante.

Poseidón estaba más haya de lívido, pues un mortal inútil y mal oliente se había atrevido a golpear a su hijo, y posiblemente a su madre también cosa que solo aumento la ira del dios.

Todos los demás dioses estaban en ira igual pues el chico era un buen semidiós y no se merecía que lo trataran tan mal y a tan temprana edad. Pero los que estaban en peor estado eran los semidioses del futuro pues ellos habían sido consolados y apoyados por el hijo del dios de los mares y descubrir que tenía un pasado tan malo los hacía sentirse inútiles, Annabeth ya sabía de los maltratos que había sufrido Percy cuando era pequeño, en sus muchas pláticas sobre sus pasados se lo había contado, el sabia también de todo lo que ella sufrió, ella solo lo abrazo para que sepa que ya nunca tendría que volver con ese hombre y que ella estaría con él para siempre.

-cuando ese mortal muera quiero su alma para torturarla en los mares.-dijo en una voz en calma que solo dio pavor a los demás pues el dios era como su hijo, con una mirada bastante poderosa.- todos los que deseen tener una plática con el animal, solo háganmelo saber para dejarlos pasar en mi dominio.

La mayoría de los dioses ya estaban esperando con ansias que ese mortal muriera porque cuando lo hiciera estarían haciendo fila para torturarlo.

-déjamelo solo veinte años para hacerle saber quién es hades, lo pongo en mi capa si eso te hace feliz.-dijo hades con una cara de súplica.

-te doy diez y lo pones en tus calzoncillos.-dijo Poseidón y el dios de los muertos se ruborizo por la mención de sus calzoncillos… digo a algunos les gustan con estampados de caricaturas a él con estampados de difuntos no lo juzguen…

-Bueno algo es algo.-dijo el dios de los muertos.

—**No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Atenea comenzó a entender porque la madre del héroe se quedaba con el cerdo y le lanzo una mirada a su hija para ver si su teoría era correcta y ella con un simple asentimiento le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto.

—**Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos.**

**Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

-bueno Eddie se puede salvar de los calzoncillos por no ser tan puerco.-dijo Hermes para alegrar el ambiente y vaya que funciono pues era para justo de muchos ver al temible dios del inframundo ruborizarse como una jovenzuela en primavera.

—**Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

— **¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

-por todos los dioses, dame esa dirección niño tengo cerdos que cazar.-dijo artemisa con una cara de urgencia, se le iban los cerdos.

-lo siento lady artemisa pero no creo que estén ahí en ese momento, pero cuando la encuentre yo mismo se la hago saber.-negocio en pelinegro y la diosa solo resoplo dramáticamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-pero no te tardes o te empalo a ti también.-dijo la diosa de la luna con un poco de humor, solo Thalía se rio, bueno entre cazadoras te veas….

—**Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

— **¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, geniecito! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el estudio de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Todos se sorprendieron de que con todo el maltrato de su padrastro todavía tenga el descaro de conservar su sarcasmo, ese sí que saco el humor de su padre.

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa.**

-vaya Percy pero gracias por pensar en mi después de oler a tu puercastro.

Dijo Grover con una pisca de sarcasmo.

-oye sátiro no eras malo para poner apodos a los cerdos, y si te convierto en sátira y te unes a mi caza.-dijo artemisa y todos se rieron a mas no poder cuando el hizo una cara de horror al pensarse como chica con un arco y cazando a los de su especie.

Todos se rieron cuando llegaron a la misma conclusión, algunos cos cos apolo y Hermes cos cos se estaban revolcando en el suelo.

**Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las**

**Escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

— **¿Percy?**

-en serios confundiste a Sally con una furia sesos de alga.-dijo Thalía entre risas.

-bueno cuando se enoja tiene su temperamento.-replico en oji-verde recordando las maltratadas a las que fue sometido cuando hacia cosas estúpidas… casi se sabía el sermón de memoria de tanto que lo escucho

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

Todas las dioses arrullaron por la relación de Percy con su madre y Hera tenía un poco de celos pues sus hijos no eran ni una pisca de eso hacia ella.

-porque ustedes no son así.-dijo Hera.

-porque no te lo mereces.-dijo ares y todos tenían una cara como de pesa pues algunos concordaban que no era la mejor mama del mundo, era algo histérica y tendía a lanzar hijos de los montes cuando eran feos, pero digo había peores no.

Afrodita hizo una mueca al escuchar a su amante o novio o lo que fuera hablando así pues como diosa del amor sabía que si no podía amar a su propia madre menos la amaría a ella.

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja.**

Otra ronda a arrullos y una rodada de ojos por parte de un cierto dios de ojos de fuego… quien será.

**Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—**Oh, Percy.**

—**Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.**

**-**los hermanos Stoll se les salía la baba por la mención de dulces y como muestra de caridad Hestia les convoco una bolsa de las mismas muestras a todos los que quisieran. Ellos le dieron un beso en la mejilla a la diosa con apariencia de niña y la mayoría se sorprendió pues era raro que mortales demuestren así su afecto hacia las deidades.

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

**Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

Muchas diosas vieron un gran potencial en ese semidiós pues tenía algo que todos los demás no, un corazón humilde y cariñoso y Annabeth parecía que se llenaba de orgullo pues ese corazón era solo de su propiedad y eso la honraba pues hombres como el no quedaban casi ninguno.

—**Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

Todos se pusieron algo triste y le dieron una segunda pensada a la lista de torturas que habían hecho para el mortal. A cada palabra que sabían del hombre más odio se acumulaba hacia él.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. **

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. **

**Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

-tan bien que ibas, yo pensé que si tenías futuro.-dijo Hermes con voz dramática como si fuera el error más catastrófico que alguien pudiera cometer y tal vez para el si era verdad.

-Hermes deja de aconsejarle que le mienta a su madre.-le regaño afrodita y todos intentaron esconder sus risitas al escuchar a la diosa regañar a Hermes.

— **¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. **

**Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—.**

**¿Te asustó algo?**

—**No, mamá.**

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

-vaya pissy como si fuera novedad.-dijo Clarisse y todos los semidioses se rieron.

-vaya no me vallan a abrumar de tanto amor.-dijo Percy y todos se rieron más fuerte.

-bueno es que no eres el más diestro en eso de la inteligencias cabeza de algas.-dijo Nico y Thalía solo asentía con la cabeza con esa misma sonrisa que le dio al comienzo de la lectura.

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

**-¿A Montauk?**

—**Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

— **¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

—**En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

Todos apretaron los dientes y pensaron en que si no bebiera tanto u jugara el dinero abría más dinero para vivir mejor que en esa pocilga.

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

— **¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

-que aguante, yo soportaría no diez minutos sin la necesidad de írmele a palos al idiota.-dijo Thalía y todos compartían el sentimiento y un nuevo respeto nació por el jefe de la cabina número tres o como se le decía de una fecha para acá la nueva cabaña del amor.

**Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

—**Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

—**Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

-oh si no quiere un tridente en donde no brilla el sol mejor que lo deje ir, porque lo voy a convertir en una brocheta humana.

La mayoría hizo la nota metal de nunca enojar a Poseidón cuando triga su tridente porque eso de la brocheta no se escuchaba prometedor.

—**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. **

**Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. **

**Va a estar como un rajá.**

**-**mírala enserio Percy nomas una cita, no la voy a tocar demasiado te lo prometo.-dijo Hermes con una cara de cachorro.

-bueno Hermes, puedes tener una cita con mi espada y el tridente de mi papa si así lo deseas.-dijo Percy con voz cansada.

El dios de los viajeros solo trago saliva y dijo.

-Bueno por eso yo decía que solterito me veo más bonito.-dijo y todos se comenzaron a reír sin control.

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

—**Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

—**Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

—**Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

—**Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

-cómo demonios se atreve a poner un presupuesto para ropa, ese idiota cuando le ponga las manos enzima, lo voy a hacer que se traje una bolsa Prada y una Gucci.-refunfuño la diosa del amor mientras hacia una lista le las cosas que le haría cuando sea su turno.

—**A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**-**ha pero que ¡"#$$, todavía que se lo están financiando quiere disculpa.-dijo Poseidón demostrando su precioso vocabulario de marinero, de alguien lo tuvieron que haber aprendido los marineros no.

**A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano, pensé.**

**Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer.**

**Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

—**Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

-pero por los dioses, ese mortal es idiota pero con la i grandota.-dijo indignado apolo. –ya no le digan puerco que ellos no se lo merecen, estoy seguro que el puerco si adivina el sarcasmo.

A todos no les quedo otra que estar de acuerdo, los puercos eran claramente superiores.

—**Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire.**

**Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. **

**-**es una mortal bastante sorprendente, su nivel de percepción de la niebla debe de ser bastante alto.-dijo Deméter intrigada y sorprendida por la madre del joven.

**Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. **

**-**no tuvo ni la decencia de ayudar a un chico de doce años a cargar maletas.-dijo Thalía.- por hombres como esos la caza no tiene descansos.

Artemisa miraba orgullosa a su teniente que demostraba que aunque si tenía relaciones con hombres, era más que digna de portar la diadema de teniente.

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

—**No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa**

—**. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

-vaya nivel de idiota, como si él fuera a conducir.-dijo Poseidón.

**Como si yo fuera a conducir.**

Ambos tanto papa he hijo se dedicaron una sonrisa pues estaban muy contentos de que pensaran igual.

**Tenía doce años.**

**Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar.**

**Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

-por mi grandeza, eres demasiado poderosos, podrías ser una problema para el olimpo.-dijo Zeus.

Todos rodaron los ojos, cada vez que un semidiós era poderosos y no era su hijo automáticamente se volvía una amenaza para el olimpo.

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

**Subí al Cámaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y**

**A rañas por la habitación,**

**-**pero si cuando fui no había ninguna.-dijo Annabeth.

.pue claro la limpie antes de que fueras, ni loco me vuelvo a arriesgar a que me pongas con un mata insectos a registrar cada milímetro de la casa en busca de demonios peores que los del tártaro que quieren chuparte poco a poco y no descansaran hasta verte muerta.-dijo Percy recitando lo que le dijo la última vez.

**Y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

**Me encantaba.**

Poseidón sonrió con cariño al recordar la playa.

**Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. **

**Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Percy saco su espada contracorriente y comenzó a acariciarla con una mirada de loco y todos los dioses tragaron saliva y tuvieron que reconocer que para ser un semidiós era bastante intimidante.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

-porque todo lo que comen es azul.-pregunto Hestia hablando de repente, había estado en el fondo de la chimenea avivando el fuego, todos los semidioses la habían saludado cosa que le sorprendió pues ningún semidiós es lo suficiente humilde como para rendir tributo a una diosa como ella.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

-bueno eso sería conveniente.-recalco la diosa de ocho años.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules.**

**Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

Todos los semidioses comenzaron a reír sin control, cosa que desconcertó a los dioses, entonces Hermes intento obtener información.

-perc… Percy…. Veta… rebeldía…-dijo Nico entre risas.

Cuando los adolescentes pudieron recobraran la compostura y Percy siguiera con el ceño fruncido por el arrebato de sus "amigos" Annabeth explico.

-bueno Percy es una de las personas más rebeldes que conozco y enserio solo le hace caso a los que quiere y respeta, en este consejo, obviamente su padre, Hestia, artemisa, afrodita, Deméter, Hefesto, apolo y Hermes son en buenos términos con él.-dijo la rubia.

-y como se lleva con todos nosotros.-dijo Zeus un poco intrigado de la opinión que tiene su sobrino de cada uno de ellos.

-bueno con usted señor Zeus es un poco caótica pues cada vez que lo ve están decidiendo su sí lo dejan vivir o lo matan, enserio creo que una vez fue a visitar a su padre y termino con el esposado en el centro acusado de haber causado la destrucción de medio olimpo.-dijo Annabeth recordando ese día.

-con ares enrielada se odian con odio jarocho.- dijo y el dios ni se inmuto.

.con Dionicio es lo mismo a cada rato lo amenaza de muerte.-informo.

-y con mi madre es un odio encarnado por que no se soportan ni tantito.-dijo recordando las veces que su madre lo percibió para matarlo…. Ah los viejos tiempo.

-con hades en una relación de nada ni amor ni odio.-dijo.

.y con los demás es algo parecido.

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

Atenea sintió pena por la mortal y decidió que la favorecería pues ella no tiene la culpa de sus malos gustos para las cosas esas que se dicen llamar hombres.

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre.**

**A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

—**Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

La mayoría de las diosas se sonrojo un poquito pues habían llegado a la conclusión que uno de los dioses con mejor aspecto es Poseidón, incluso atenea tenía que reconocer que el pescadito tenía lo suyo. Y luego pensaron que Percy era idéntico y talvez podrían encomendarle alguna misión en el dormitorio de alguna digo no se pueden negar ¿no?

Annabeth al ver la mirada de algunas se llenó de un inseguridad pues ellas eran diosas y ella apenas una mortal., pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un beso de Percy que al ver como su novia tenía ese tipo de pensamientos creyó que hacerle saber que nunca se iría con otra era lo mejor.

-sabes si alguna de esas diosas me obliga a dejarte con justo les hago la guerra hasta que me dejen estar contigo.-contesto Percy mientras la besaba.

Annabeth sintió que se le derretía el corazón, él era tan dulce tan sincero tan….

-por el olimpo, denme una pastilla porque estoy a punto de vomitar.-dijo Connor y todos comenzaron a reír, Annabeth se trasladó a el regazo de Percy para estar más cómoda y su madre le envió una mirada interrogatorio ala que ella contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras ella y Percy fueran felices que el mundo ruede..

—**Mamá pescó una gominolas azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

— **¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

—**Pero me conoció de bebé.**

-rompiste las leyes sagradas Poseidón.-dijo Zeus.

-sí y lo volvería a hacer solo para ver a mi hijo.-contesto el dios indiferente, todos los demás se sentían algo mal porque no tenían la determinación del dios de los mares para poder ver a sus hijo.

Percy le sonrió a su padre y este le regreso la sonrisa, lo normal es que los demás semidioses le tuvieren envidia al oji-verde pero este no era el caso pues si alguien merecía tener un padre bueno era él.

—**No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. **

**Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. **

**Un resplandor cálido.**

**Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre.**

Poseidón se comenzó a sentir pésimo pues aunque su hijo le había dicho que no le guardaba rencor, eso no borraba que no había estado en la visa de su hijo por doce años y eso le dolía demasiado, esa era la causa de que no tuviera muchos hijos semidioses, no podía soportar que sus hijos murieran.

Percy le volvió a sonreír a su padre y le dijo

-no te preocupes papa ya no guardo ese rencor sé que si tu hubiera querido estarías con nosotros.-le tranquilizo y los demás dioses bajaran un poco la cabeza pues no tenían ese tipo de relación con sus hijos.

**Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá.**

**Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

— **¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

—**No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

— **¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

Percy se sintió horrible de haberle dicho eso a su madre y sabía que si el minotauro si hubiera matado a su madre no podría vivr con la carga e que su madre murió y una de sus últimas platicas habían sido sobre que ella no lo quería cerca.

Annabeth le apretó la mano y le susurro palabras para animarlo, al ver esto afrodita no pudo dejar de sonreír pues era una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto. Atenea a regañadientes también lo tenía que aceptar, pero no quería decir que lo hubiera aceptado y si ese engendro del barba de percebe se atrevía a hacerle daño a su hija no habría lugar en el que los búhos lo dejaran en paz.

—**Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

—**Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

-si es eso exactamente.-dijo Annabeth.- tú no eres normal pues alguien normal habría deja que sus odios y dolores lo detuvieran, tu no, tu pones a las personas antes que a ti demasiado y eres un hombro donde llorar para muchos de nosotros y por eso tú no eres normal.

Los demás semidioses asintieron con la cabeza y los dioses estaban mas que felices porque el nuevo líder del campamento en esta generación era uno de los mejores en toda la historia del campamento.

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres.**

**Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

— **¿A salvo de qué?**

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio.**

**Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Poseidón tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro pues eso era prueba de que nunca dejo que su hijo estuviera solo y eso le calentaba el corazón.

Todos los demás dioses sintieron una oleada de respeto por el viejo dios y decidieron que tenían que abolir esa ley para poder vivir y estar cerca de sus hijos pues antes que soldados eran eso sus hijos.

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. **

**Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**-**tu caso es de los más raros en los semidioses, generalmente no sufren tantos problemas a edades tan tempranas a menos que huyan de casa.-dijo Hestia.

-si pero mi TDAH es más potente que el de los demás, hay ocasiones en las que no puedo ni leer en griego.-dijo un poco afligido Percy.

-entonces nunca has leído un libro.-pregunto atenea.

-bueno yo se los leo cuando estamos juntos, yo puedo leer más en paz cuando estoy leyendo para el.-dijo Annabeth y en ese instante Poseidón sabía que antes de ser una hija de atenea era una persona maravillo y estaba completamente desacuerdo con la relación que tenían.

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**Pero no me atreví. **

**Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

—**He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. **

**-**es una lástima la cantidad de semidioses que han muerto porque su madre no quisieron dejarlos ir.-dijo ares con un suspiro falso y todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de asco por su comentario. Afrodita comenzaba a ver cómo era en realidad ares y no le gustaba para nada...

**Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

— **¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

—**No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

Los semidioses se les hincho el pecho por su campamento, pues era el lugar más seguro que había para los semidioses, los dioses al ver la cara de orgullo de los semidioses s e pusieron algo nerviosos por lo del campamento romano…. Ojala nunca se encuentren

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

—**Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. **

**Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

— **¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

-hay de ti que la hagas llorar Perseo o te electrocuto el…

-tranquila Thalía no hay necesidad de electrocutar a nadie por el…

-Nico, Thalía ya no amenacen a mi novio con electrocutarle el…

-haber vamos a leer antes de que electrocuten a Percy por el cuerpo ¿no?- dijo Deméter.

-he… sí...El cuerpo.-tartamudeo Thalía.

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. **

-otra vez ustedes dos-dijo Hera.-bueno parecen niños chiquitos.

Los dos dioses solo se sonrojaron y los demás morían de la risa pero la disimularon porque era bien conocido que los dos eran vengativos y no querían recibir una descarga por el… cuerpo. (_El que entendió entendió) _

**El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde.**

**Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité:**

**¡Nooo!.**

**Me desperté sobresaltado.**

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

—**Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

**-**haber tío van a ser pastillas para el Alzheimer.- dijo apolo sacando una receta y una con una bata puesta.

-yo no estoy tan viejo.-contesto Poseidón enojado de que le digieran viejo digo que son unos milenios verdad.

Todos los dioses estaban muertos de la risa.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-como que no era exactamente Grover?.- pregunto atenea intrigada.

-no se preocupe en un momento lo sabrá.-dijo Nico.

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

— **¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? **

**¿Qué no me has contado?**

**Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

—_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi! **_**—Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! **

-sátiro que les he dicho de decir esas palabrotas.-dijo Dionicio

-que no las repitamos si no traemos vino para el soborno.- contesto Grover.

-no eso no, la otra no deben decir groserías porque son malas.-dijo Dionicio

-seguro que no está bebido señor.-pregunto Grover y los dioses ya les dolia el estómago de tanto reír.

**¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente.**

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas….**

-enserio te presentaste sin pantalones a la casa de Percy.-pregunto Nico y los demás se rieron del sonrojo del sátiro.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

—**Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

— **¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido.**

**Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

**Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

-ha era eso él tenía pesuñas, enserio el titulo parecía más prometedor.-dijo Hermes y todos se rieron.

-bueno ya quien sigue.- pregunto Poseidón y Thalía levanto la mano, el dios le paso el libro y comenzó a leer. Pero un destello inundo la sala.


	5. MI MADRE DICE OLE

**HOLA COMO ESTAN! ENSERIO CREO QUE ME MEREZCO TODO SU ODIO POR NO ACTUALIZAR NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA YO TAMBIEN HE ODIADO PORQUE NO ACTUALIZAN HAHAHA, PERO POS YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y COMO POR ESTAS FECHAS YA TENGO LA MAYORIA DE MI TIEMPO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR A MIS ANCHAS ASI QUE ESPERO NO DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR POR TANTO TIEMPO.**

**QUIERO QUE ME COMENTEN QUE LE PARECE EN QUE PUDE MEJORAR Y ESAS COSAS ES AGRADABLE SABER SU OPINION**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Una explosión resonó en la sala del trono y de pronto dos cifras estaban paradas delante de los dioses, eran una chica y un chico.<p>

La chica era muy bonita era claro que era una hija de afrodita y el chico tenía la fuerza y los músculos de un herrero era clara su filiación con el dios de la fragua.

-bueno preséntense por favor.-dijo Hestia con un tono dulce.

La chica se adelantó y dijo.-soy silena beauregard hija de afrodita jefa de cabaña.-

Después el chico dijo.- yo soy charles beckenderf hijo de Hefesto jefe de cabaña.

Los semidioses estaban conmocionados de poder volver a ver a la pareja aunque se notaba que era en la época donde todavía no se reunían como pareja, pero ya había ese aire tenso de que querían decirse algo pero ninguno tomaba la iniciativa, era bastante gracioso e irónico para Percy y Annabeth pues ellos estuvieron en esa etapa un tiempo algo larguito.

-bueno creo que debemos empezar con la lectura no creen.- dijo Thalía que ya tenía el libro en la mano.

Abrió el libro en la página correcta y comenzó.-"**Mi madre me enseña a torear"**.-enserio Percy, primero imaginas un Grover sin pantalones y ahora a tu madre de torera, enserio tenemos que llevarte con un doctor.-dijo Thalía cosa que causo la risa de todos en la sala. Percy enrojeció ante el recuerdo del título anterior, ya tenía ganas de buscar al escritor porque enserio lo estaba masacrando con los títulos.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

-enserio sabe cómo conducir vedad, creen que sea buena conduciendo el carro del sol.-dijo apolo y Hermes le choco el puño.

Una flecha de plata se incrusto a milímetro de eh su ah ya saben por ahí, coso que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, enserio artemisa estaba defendiendo a un hombre, bueno la madre de un chico pero cuál era la diferencia, todos se quedaron viendo con cara interrogante a lo que la diosa de la luna se encogió de hombros.

-el chico no es tan malo, aparte escucharon a mi teniente, en el futuro se ganó mi respeto, puedo ver porque.-dijo ella para contestar a la pregunta no formulada.

Thalía continuo la lectura después de una sonrisa jugara en sus labios al ver a a su amante defender a su primo.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto completamente loco o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

-por Zeus, me lleno la inspiración, ya lo vi pantalones de alfombra el nuevo producto para Hermes exprés.-dijo el dios de los viajeros.- claro atenea que los fabrique porque sabe tejer y que artemisa casé las pieles será un éxito en ventas.

-bueno hagan lo que quieran pero me deben el treinta por ciento de lo que vendan y lo quiero por escrito y por el estigia.-dijo Percy que vio una oportunidad.

-o vamos perce el treinta es demasiado.-dijo Hermes que se le estaba escapando, a lo mejor le podía mentir para convencerlo.

-hablen con mi represéntate chica lista.-dijo Percy apuntando a su novia.

-lo siento mis señores pero mi cliente sesos de alga tiene el derecho de auto de sus ideas de algas y por eso se le debe el treinta por ciento.-explico la hija de la sabiduría.

Hermes se quedó refunfuñando algo sobre semidioses codiciosos y artemisa sintió pena de que no se hizo la idea porque le emocionaba la idea de ganar dinero cazando.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

—**Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

-por los dioses, al sátiro si lo dejas coquetear con tu mama y a nosotros no.-dijo apolo fingiendo una cara de indignado.

Tanto Percy como Grover se sonrojaron por lo que las palabras del semidiós pudieron dar pie en la mente de los dioses. Y todos en la sala se rieron de la cara de ambos.

-no se acerquen a Sally o los empalo.-dijo Poseidón que pensaba que a lo mejor podría convencerla de que la deje hacerle ese palacio en el fondo del mar.

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—**No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

-enserio Dionicio tus sátiros parecen acosadores.-dijo Hermes.

-pues claro, los sátiros adoran a pan tu hijo, y tú eres un acosador de primera, o les contamos a todos sobre stacy de california.-dijo apolo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que todos se interesaran sobre todo por el sonrojo del dios del caduceo.

Pero recompuso la mirada y dijo.- no te atreverías o les contamos de esa preciosura de Madrid, como se llamaba, Santiago.-dijo Hermes y apolo puso una cara de horror y dijo

-nadie dijo nada no pasó nada.-mientras un sonrojo lo traicionaba.

-qué pena, a Zeus le salieron raritos sus hijos, pero bien dicen hijo de tigre pintito.-le susurro Poseidón a hades y este último se rio.

— **¿Que me vigilabas?**

—**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

Siempre chico cabra.-le comento Percy a Grover.

-dejen de decirme chico cabra, sobre todo tu acuarela.-le replico al hijo de Poseidón y todos se rieron del apodo de acuarela.

—**Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

—**Eso no importa ahora.**

— **¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

-ssss eso tuvo que doler chico burro.-dijo Travis pero fue rápidamente silenciado por una pesuña que cayó a la velocidad de un rayo y dejo inconsciente al hijo de Hermes.

-algún otro apodo gracioso.-dijo Grover mientras giraba la pesuña como modelándola. Todos agitaron apresuradamente la cabeza en signo de negativa, para ser ecologistas los sátiros sabían cómo dar miedo.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

— **¡Cabra! —gritó.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—**Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

— **¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

Todos miraron de reojo a Travis que estaba inconsciente con su hermano dibujando una arcoíris en la frente y distintas cosas con un marcador permanente. Todos hicieron nota de no dormirse en un lugar donde los hermanos estuvieran cerca.

— **¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

— **¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

-no es por echarte tierra pero enserio eres malo para explicar eso.-dijo Thalía que recordó como se lo intento explicar y fallo miserablemente.

-y miren hasta donde llego.-dijo como si nada Annabeth para defender el honor de protector que conservaba si es que no lo había perdido ya en una de sus explicaciones a nuevos semidioses.

— **¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué…?**

—**Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—.**

**Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

**-**cuando cada semidiós descubre quien es, comienza a pensar en la mitología y su relación con este mundo divino, haciendo que los monstruos puedan percibir su olor, la mayoría lo perciben como comida, por eso se los comen, pero al pensar en eso segregan un olor que es irresistible para los monstruos, algo parecidos a las señales que mandan cuando utilizan la tecnología.-dijo Quirón para explicar algo que la mayoría no sabía.

Todos los semidioses tenían cara de sorpresa pues no sabían cómo funcionaba la menara de su olor.

— **¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes.**

**Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. **

**Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

— **¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

—**Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

Todos se le quedaron viendo al mencionado y este se sintió un poco nervioso.

-miran parece que el único que se pude comportar como un maduro dios, es Poseidón, no como ustedes que atacan a sus propios sobrinos como si fueran una plaga en vez de familia.-dijo Hestia negando con la cabeza.

Los dos acusados tuvieron que bajar la cabeza en arrepentimiento, tenía toda la razón en reprocharle eso, las parcas les estaban dando la oportunidad y no lo iban a despreciar, tenían que encontrar una mejor manera de que los semidioses no representaran un problema, talvez si los hacia jurar, o los marcaban. Los dios dieron un suspiro tenían un largo camino para recuperarse de sus problemas.

— **¡Grover!**

—**Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz.**

**Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

-todos los semidioses e le quedaron viendo a Percy y fue silena la que rompió el silencio.-

-te llevo conociendo desde hace un tiempo y enserio haz tenido ideas e imaginaciones bastante raritas.-dijo y la mayoría asentía con la cabeza.

El semidiós en cuestión solo se sonrojo y dijo entre dientes.- lo bueno es que son mis amigos.-con sarcasmo.

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de Recoja sus propias fresas sobre vallas blancas.**

— **¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.**

-al mejor lugar de la tierra.-dijo Connor que había dejado de dibujar en su lienzo digo hermano y todos los semidioses asintieron felices.

Casi todos menos Nico que sabía del campamento júpiter y eso no paso desapercibido por su padre que se preguntó si es que l sabia de los romanos, cosa que desestimo, su supieran de él los romanos estaría muerto, son gente demasiado burda.

—**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

Todos tenían cara de ensueño. Les encantaba ese campamento.

—**La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

-era por tu seguridad, te juro que no quería que estuvieras lejos de tu madre.-dijo Poseidón que se lamentaba por la suerte de su hijo.

-no te preocupes papa, yo entiendo todo.-dijo Percy regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino el corazón de antiguo dios de los mares.

—**Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

—**Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

— **¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

Todos notaron como decencia la temperatura y asusto a muchos pues tener a los destinos de tus enemigos nunca es bueno.

-lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderlas mis señoras.-dijo Percy rápidamente, pues puede que sea un boca floja pero no era tan idiota como para atacar a las moiras.

Todos soltaron un suspiro cuando la temperatura se normalizo.

—**No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

—**Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

—**No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—**Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

— **¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

— **¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

-quien más se perdió.-pregunto afrodita y todos en la sala levantaron la mano menos Annabeth.

-en serio hija entendiste la plática de estos dos "genios".-dijo atenea y Annabeth le contesto.

-salgo con uno de esos dos genios y el otro en uno de mis mejores amigos, comencé a entender sus pláticas hace algún tiempo.-dijo con un resoplido y los demás le dedicaron miradas de respeto. Que aguante enserio

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

— **¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

Todos en la sala del trono también se hacían la misma pregunta sobre todo hades, pues a Thalía le envió a las furias cosa que ya había hecho con este semidiós quería saber que le envió a él en específico, aunque era sospechoso que la furia no fue a matar como lo hizo con Thalía.

—**Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más.**

**Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Las ganas de encontrar a Anni.-dijo charles, que había comenzado como la mayoría del campamento a acosarlo con esa relación para que lo aceptara, pero desde que Annabeth le invito a los fuego artificiales él lo hostigo con la burlas más que otros.

-no me digan Anni o los atravieso con mi cuchillo.-dijo la rubia con cara de película de terror y la mayoría dejo de inmediato las burlas, los dioses se sorprendieron de que los semidioses de esta época daban más miedo que los de hace mieles de años.

**Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas.**

**Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron, sabían que tu primer monstruo nunca se olvida, algo así como tu primer acoston o tu primera borrachera…. Más bien tu primera resaca.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Poseidón estaba que no podía, ya estaba a punto de atacar a hades pero recordó que no podían atacarse unos con otros, pero de la preocupación ni noto que su hijo se puso de pie y le toco el brazo para tranquilizarlo, el al sentir el toque se estremeció para luego tomar a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo.

Esta acción conmovió a todos los dioses en la sala, pues deseaban tener ese tipo de acción hacia sus hijos, después dirigieron miradas sucias a Zeus que las ignoro pero también desea que su hija le diera ese tipo de afecto, pero no, tanto mortal como inmortal sus hijos le temían o lo odiaban en vez de quererlo, eso le partió el corazón.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

— **¡Ay!**

— **¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. **

**El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba.**

**Un rayo.**

-zeusssss como te atreves a atacar a mi hijo cuando yo no he hecho nada contra la tuya.-dijo Poseidón indignado.- si mi hijo muere por tu culpa tu hija pagara el precio.

-no padre, nunca te perdonare si atacas a Thalía, ella no tiene la culpa de quien es su padre y sus acciones.-dijo Percy que no permitiría que alguien aunque fuera su propio padre pusiera una mano en su prima si él podía evitarlo.

Los dioses se sorprendieron una vez más, pues los hijos de los tres grandes era raro que se llevaran bien y en el mejor de los casos se soportaban, pero esto era nuevo para ellos, que uno estuviera dispuesto a ir en contra de su padre para defender a su prima, las diosas estaban encantadas con la dedicación del héroe para proteger a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Atenea por otra parte pensó que si él era héroe de la profecía estarían en un problema pues era claro cuál era su defecto fatal y eso sería el peor para poder salvar al mundo si un amigo estaba en peligro. La lealtad personal a matado a tantos buenos héroes.

**Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

— **¡Grover!**

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: **

**¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

-vaya no sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido por esa declaración.-dijo Grover. No escucho a Clarisse que decía

-estúpidos niños burro y sus sentimiento.-cosa que hizo la risa de unos y las miradas extrañas de otros, quien diría que tendría sentido del humo.

—**Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…**

—**Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera.**

**La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Atenea, artemisa y Poseidón reconocieron de inmediato de quien se trataba, las diosas miraron con simpatía al semidiós pues era claro que tenía una suerte tan mala que podría rivalizar con cualquiera de los héroes antiguos.

Poseidón por su parte estaba a punto de atacar a hades por mandar a ese monstruo, ya había pasado por la desesperación de ver como uno de sus hijos lo combate, pero era diferente Teseo tenía entrenamiento y edad, pero cuando ya se estaba parando la voz de las moiras sonó en su cabeza.

-ya basta Poseidón, casi todo el consejo pone en riesgo a tu hijo, si tu atacas a cualquiera sin una razón diferente te vamos a poner un trajecito de marinerito y te aremos el esclavo de atenea por diez años.-amenazaron las moiras y Poseidón palideció por la perspectiva de vestir como marinerito. A si también lo de atenea era malo.

**Tragué saliva.**

— **¿Quién es…?**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

— **¡Sal por el otro lado! —Urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

-mira Thalía vas a salir primero en la historia entes que Annabeth.-dijo Connor que sacaba una cámara pues parecía que su hermano despertaba y quería grabar su reacción. Pero solo respiro pesadamente y se volvió a dormir, todos los inmaduros gimieron pues querían saber cómo reaccionaría.

— **¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad**

**-**árbol de navidad, enserio?.- grito indignada la teniente de las cazadoras que miraba con odio a Percy.

-o vamos Thals tampoco pensé en llenarte de regalos y ponerte adornos.-le tranquilizo pero no conto con un mejor amigo traidor.

-si lo hizo.-dijo mientras tosía Grover y Thalía soltó el libro y se le dejo ir a Percy que comenzó a pelear con su prima, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la velocidad con la que habían iniciado un conflicto los dos hijos de los tres grandes.

Hermes hizo lo que cualquier adulto hubiera hecho, comenzó a correar apuestas para ver quien ganaba.

-vasta.-grito artemisa. Todos la voltearon a ver y los dos dejaron de pelear, Percy termino con una marca en la mejilla y Thalía tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

-lo sentimos.- dijeron los dos primos dando una mirada de foca que no pudo evitar hacer flaquear a todas las diosas y dioses pero no artemisa, había visto la cara antes y no se dejaría conmover.

Después de una regañina de la diosa de la caza los dos se sentaron y para sorpresa de todos se comenzaron a reír como locos.

-hay Thals te va a salir un cuerno verdad.-bromeo Percy y Thalía replico.- no creo pero eso en la mejilla te enseñara a no meterte con una chica.

Los dioses se sorprendieron de lo rápido que pasaban de mejores amigos a enemigos y viceversa.

**Del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

—**Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

—**Mamá, tú también vienes.**

—**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

—**¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta.**

**Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza.**

-realización cruzo lacara de los dioses que comprendieron con pesar quien era el demonio al que estaba enfrentado, no era otro que el hijo de Pasifae, el minotauro, la mayoría pensaba que si sobrevivió a la furia fue porque estaba de suerte, pero con eso no le ganaría a un monstro como ese, era simplemente imposible.

Pero él estaba enfrente de todos ellos desafiando la lógica que estaban manejando, luego miraron la cara de todos los semidioses y supieron que ellos sabían cómo terminaría el encuentro y por la relajación parecía que terminaría inexplicablemente bien para el hijo del dios de los mares.

**Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

—**No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

—**Pero…**

—**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

Eso solo ayudo a confirmar lo que la mayoría pensaba que era, el minotauro era una fuerza a temer por cualquiera que tuviera las agallas de enfrentarlo, pero era demasiado cruel por parte de las moiras hacer que un niño de doce años se ponga en ese peligro que solo un gran héroe con entrenamiento y edad suficiente podría tener una posibilidad, la vida semidiós era cruel por sí solo, tener padres que solo buscan a sus hijos por conveniencia era el triple de cruel. Que mal han hecho.

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

—**Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

—**Te he dicho que…**

—**¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

**Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista **_**Muscle Man: **_**bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol.**

**No llevaba ropa**

Todas las mujeres arrugaron la cara, pues si de por si el monstruo vestido era horripilante y ellos eran más que adultos, para un chico tan joven debe de ser traumaste ver a un tipo o toro desnudo y con ganas de matarlo.

**excepto la interior**

Todos dejaron ir un suspiro de alivio, no querían que el joven les digiera en sus pensamientos del libro como era el minotauro de hay, podían vivir una vida tanto mortal como inmortal son saber eso, aunque afrodita como que no le parecía mal un hombre que fiera como un toro.

—**unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

**El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

**-**enserio estas a punto de morir por esos cuerno y tu estas pensando en como se los afilo.-pregunto atenea.

-bueno es en TDHA y todo.-contesto para excusarse un poco Percy.

-enserio el futuro dejo de usar la lógica hace un rato verdad.-dijo atenea, todos los dioses rodaron los ojos, como si lo ocupáramos.

**De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

—**Es…**

—**El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

—**Pero es el Min…**

—**No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

-vaya enserio no sé cómo se fijó en ti ese maravillo mujer barba de percebe.-dijo atenea para burlarse de su rival, lo que no contaba era a Hermes y su picardía.

-oye nea, si te gusta esa mujer se puede tener hijos del pensamiento con mujeres.-dijo este con voz de niño de kínder.

En automático la diosa orgullosa de la sabiduría se sonrojo por la pregunta pues si se podía, había tenido unas cuantas pensadas con mujeres, todo era amor intelectual pero si sus hermanos se enteraban no aguantaría las burlas.

-no, no se puede.-dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-mentirosaaaa.-canturreo apolo y atenea se sonrojo más.

-vaya sobrina enserio hay que lavarte esa cabecita, tus pensamientos enserio no son para menores de dieciocho.-dijo hades para molestar a la hija de Zeus.

Entonces afrodita salió en defensa de atenea.- ya déjenla en paz, si la niña es pervertida y no distingue marcas pos déjenla ser.-dijo creyendo que la estaba ayudando. Bueno por lo menos lo intento.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

**Volví a mirar atrás.**

**El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

—**¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

—**Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

—**Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. **

**Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

**-Ni un rasguño, recordé decir a Gabe.**

Todos en la sala se morían de risa, algunos se revolcaron y otros se carcajearon (hey un verso son esfuerzo) por lo que el crudo humor de Percy les provoco.

Pero también se reían para expresar su contento con que le pasara eso al carro del apestoso Gabe.

-ojala le pueda hacer lo mismo a su cabeza.-dijo con sadismo Poseidón, nadie se metía con sus hijos, a menos que tuviera una excusa como artemisa y orión, y salía completo.

Varios dioses expresaron sus de acuerdo y pedían turno para usarlo como saco de boxeo.

**¡Vaya!**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida.**

**¿Entiendes?**

—**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

-esa es una madre.-dijo Hera que sentía que Sally merecía su bendición para poder encontrar un hombre en matrimonio que la respetara y la quisiera, después mira mentalmente y encontró a un maestro en nueva york que se llamaba paul, ahora solo queda hablar con afrodita se dijo a si misma.

—**¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.**

Algo que sorprendió a los dioses es lo rápido que pasaban de la risa a el nerviosismo, pues ese sentimiento se posó sobre la sala y nadie quería interrumpir para saber cómo lograba Percy salir, o para presenciar que alguien interviniera, la mayoría de los dioses dedujeron que si salió vivo fue porque logro llegar a la barrera protectora antes que el minotauro. Si supieran.

**Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

—**¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio.**

**Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la agilidad de Percy, Poseidón a pesar de estar aterrado hasta los huesos sonrió un poco cuando el pensamiento de que Zeus presumía a Heracles para todo como el mejor semidiós de la historia podría dejar de ser un problema pues su hijo Percy estaba haciendo pedazos sus logros con una gran facilidad, ya con doce mato a una furia y se enfrentó a un minotauro, pensamiento que le regreso el terror. Diablos este libro me va a terminar matando… y soy inmortal.

**El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

Poseidón estaba deseando poder intervenir pero solo era una lectura y era en el futuro, esta afirmación derrumbo la teoría de que se salvó sin pelear y pensaron y rezaron que fuera Quirón que los salvo, pero eso no pasaría algo les dijo.

Era impresionante como tan rápido Percy se había ganado a la mayoría del consejo olímpico.

**El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

—**¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. **

Percy tenía la cabeza gacha pues recordaba la ira y el dolor de ver como su madre era atacada por esa bestia y que el no pudo evitar que eso pasara, todos los demás semidioses tenían pesar en sus corazones pues la madre de Percy era para todos como un apoyo, casi todos los que eran semidioses la conocían pues era tan dulce que podían fácilmente encariñarse. La mayoría mando miradas sucias a hades por hacer eso a Sally. Incluyendo a su hijo Nico.

Poseidón temía que su hijo se quedara sin su madre, él no podía dejar de estar preocupado pues una de las mortales con las que más se había enamorado era ella, eso demostraba porque Percy era uno de sus hijos más poderoso, el al estar enamorado tan profundamente de Sally permitió que la sangre divina de él fuera más potente, cuando un dios tiene una aventura sin valor con mortales no tenían tantos atributos divino, la mayoría de los hijos de Zeus eran acostones, pero al ser hijos de él eran poderosos, se estremecía de pensar en un hijo que tenga la paranoia y lo psicópata de Zeus.

**Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

—**¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

—**¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Poseidón y de Percy por igual, aunque el ultimo sabía que ella estaba bien no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, generalmente cuando alguien saca a colación el tema de cómo llego diría que él fue conducido por Grover al campamento y que su madre se quedó en casa, solo los que estaban en el campamento en el tiempo que llego sabían su historia. Pero comprendieron sus motivos para no recordarlo, otros pensaron que era tonto pues si ellos hubieran derrotado al minotauro a los doce años no dejarían de parlotear de su gran logro, pero sabiendo como es Percy todos sabían que a él le venía y le va lo que digan de lo que logro pues no lo hizo por la fama si no por salvar a los que quiere.

por otra parte Poseidón era un cuento diferente, el lloraba pues se lamentaba de no haber insistido más en construir esa casa, talvez todavía había tiempo no le decirle como moriría para hacerla entrar en razón y dejar que se muden al palacio que construirá para ella y su hijo, si eso haría le importaba un bledo el mundo, mientras Sally y Percy estuvieran seguros el vería como solucionar lo demás.

—**¡Noooo!**

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh,imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Todos tenían una risa tensa pero agradecían eso pues escuchar como un hijo se queda sin su medre era duro, Percy se sonrojo por el nombrecito que se le ocurrió bajo presión y se sonrojo más porque recordó que había más de donde había venido eso.

—**¡Brrrrr!**

—**Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

**El tiempo se ralentizó.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. **

Zeus estaba que se moría por dejarle ir aunque sea la puntita de su rayo maestro, era demasiado poderoso para andar libremente así que decidió probar suerte.

-el semidiós es demasiado poderoso para su edad, será una amenaza para el olimpo, propongo que lo matemos.-dijo el señor de los relámpagos.

-ya se estaba tardando.-dijo con un royo de ojos hades. Entonces charles que ya estaba muerto decidió que era hora de despejar un duda que siempre tuvo.

-oigan, porque en vez de matar a cada semidiós prometedor lo hacen jurar por el estigia que será leal al olimpo no sería mejor, conservamos vidas de sus hijos y el olimpo gana guerreros más poderoso.-dijo el exponiendo su punto de vista.

Los olímpicos se sintieron algo estúpidos pues nunca pensaron eso, solo atenea si lo pensó pero su padre le dijo que no porque era demasiado riesgoso, ella no presiono en el temas porque sabía de lo paranoico que era su padre yy la podía agarrar contra ella.

-lo pondré en la lista para los temas de reunión para la próxima.-dijo Zeus.

**¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra.**

**Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. **

**Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

—**¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

**-**bueno ya no, denle algo a ese burro para que se calle.-dijo Connor que no pudo soportar más en hacer un chiste de los cuartos traseros peludos del sátiro.

Todos rieron pero la risa murió rápidamente cuando la pesuña del mal, bajo apresuradamente y dejo en el mismo estado que su hermano a Connor.

-bueno ya no, al que siga le doy doble para que se le quite.-amenazo con voz de cabra para dejar claro que no era una animal de carga sino una cabra.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. **

**Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! Aulló y me lanzó por los aires.**

**Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

**Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

Todo mundo estaba sorprendido por el final de la pelea, pues una cosa es derrotar a un monstruo con asentamiento, pero él lo hizo con más estilo que los entrenados y con el propio cuerno de la bestia, enserio Percy era una cosa de otra liga.

**El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre,**

De repente algo se conectó en la cabeza de atenea y descubrió lo que le paso a la madre de Percy, fue secuestrada por hades, luego vio cómo se puso triste Poseidón y decidió que guardar la información por un ratito no le aria daño.

**En un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. **

**Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar**

**Y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa. **

en ese instante Annabeth se puso como un tomate, pues decir que su novio la había visto como bonita desde esa edad en su primer encuentro era de las cosas más románticas que una chica podría desear de un novio. Afrodita conectando los puntos solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-aaaaawwwwww. Son tan lindo, percabeth por siempre, son la mejor pareja que he visto desde romeo y Julieta.-dijo emocionada afrodita que no podía dejar de saltar como una niña al ver como se sonrojaban Percy y Annabeth.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

—**Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

—**Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro. **

-Bueno eso ha sido todo, quien sigue.-pregunto la teniente de la cazadora.

-yo quiero leer.-dijo tímida Hestia y Thalía le entre con una sonrisa el libro.

-bueno el titulo es….

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESE ES OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PARA MITAD DE SEMANA O PARA EL OTRO FIN DEPENDE DE QUE TAN INSPIRADO ME ENCUENTRE HAHAHAHAH<br>**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BYE**


	6. NOTA DE AUTOR

hola como están esta es una nota de autor lo siento pero creo que después del descontrol en el que se han sumido mis historias simplemente no puedo seguir así, no se espanten no las estoy dejando ni pienso hacer esas pausas de seis meses, lo que quiero decir que voy a tomar una historia y me voy a centrar en ella hasta tener un gran a veces porque no puedo escribir todo al mismo tiempo, un aplauso a los que tienen el tiempo, yo no puedo dividirme entre la escuela, amigos, salidas, tareas, familia y deportes.

lo lamento enserio pero la vida social es importante, no digo que sea un tipo de cientos de amigos ni el más popular porque sería mentira, soy un chico típico con un grupo de amigos y amigas, no le hablo a todos pero trato de llevar la fiesta en paz, nadie se mete conmigo ni yo me meto con nadie, espero no se ofenda nadie lo digo de todo corazón, pero algunas de las personas que conozco que saben que escribo en esta página (no lo divulgo, a casi nadie le digo, no es que me avergüenza simplemente no tenemos una plática porque casi ninguno de mis amigos lee en estos sitios) los que saben porque me comentan de la página son tipo, tímido, emo, otaku y si ustedes son ese tipo no tengo nada contra ustedes solamente que son más libres de tiempo porque sus grupos de amigos entonan en lo que hacen aquí y hasta se dan ideas, yo tengo que hacer hoyos en la agenda para escribir, incluso en la madrugada.

Pero hablando enserio tienen que admitir que la mayoría entran en este sitio porque buscan anime, aficionados a libros y eso porque viendo la página son lo más popular y con mayor variedad de historia, es raro encontrar gente que no le guste (yo soy uno) esos géneros, si yo les contara como encontré esta página es creo de las cosas más vergonzosas.

La historia es graciosa en cierto grado, un amigo que es otaku me dijo que había un sitio donde puedes encontrar historia eróticas bastante pasadas (buenas, emocionante, cabronas) el tipo era de los que suelta datitos como esos a cada rato, como "estamos platicando de futbol y de repente -oigan sabían que en Japón hay un bosque de los suicidios.- y todos nos quedamos como que pedo con ese wey (expresión mexicana para que le pasa a ese tipo)" y pues me dijo de la nada

-sabias que en fanfiction existen historias como de Poseidón echando un palo (expresión vulgar para tener relaciones sexuales) con atenea, a ti te gusta Percy Jackson no?.-

y yo me quede medio incómodo y le dije

-órale si soy un fan de Percy Jackson y no pos esta raro, debe ser medio intenso con lo de su rivalidad y eso no.-dije intentado sonar intrigado.

-sí y de otros como Annabeth y esos deberías verlo y también yaoi.-

-tal vez luego, pero yo no le hago a eso de hombres con hombres.-le dije y como que le roge con la mira a un amigo para que me sacara de la conversación, por suerte me llamo para algo.

lo malo es que una semana después me mando un link de esta página ya con la parte de filtros en m y atenea y Poseidón seleccionados y pos me entro la curiosidad y dije que tan malo puede ser.

Me leí unos dos o tres y aunque eran en ingles manejo el idioma desde los 7 años así que soy fluido aparte de ser poliglota porque hablo también italiano y portugués el italiano con fluidez y el portugués en un 60% pero al no ser lengua materna me costó algo imaginarme la escena porque se me iba la onda cuando no reconocía algunas palabras mal escritas y como que te sacaba de ambiente. Después descubrí que no era una página erótica sino un foro de historias de distintos géneros y comencé a buscar historias al azar y me volví fan de la página.

asi que esa es la historia de cómo me entere ya hace más de un año pero me anime a escribir hace unos dos y pues como ya nos desviamos del tema, eso es lo malo de la hiperactividad se divaga y se te va la onda a veces bueno solo quería comentarles eso.

la historia en la que voy a trabajar permanente hasta que se acabe es en how to train your dragon "dos rubias y un hipo" porque es la que está más cerca de acabar, la historia de percy jackson "los generales del caos" y la lectura son proyectos de camino largo tengo planes para seguirlos por un largo rato ASI que espero tener la de how to train your dragon acabada para mediados de diciembre y poner a votación cual quieren que inicie si los generales o la lectura.


End file.
